Bienvenidos al Mundo de Guertena
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Todo comienza por un paseo familiar, pero los sextillizos no esperaban que su visita a aquella galería se tornara tan extraña, misteriosa y terrorífica. Los cuadros se mueven, al igual que las esculturas y el miedo aumenta junto con sus pasos. El olor a pintura fresca acompañara a los hermanos por el inexplicable recorrido de las obras del famoso Weiss Guertena. BASADO DEL JUEGO IB
1. Chapter 1

Contenido: Basado en el juego de Ib. Un poco de drama, angst, misterio, etc.

Pareja: Ninguna. Sin publicación a Amor-yaoi.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Ciao! ¡Hola, gente! Bienvenidos una vez más a otro de mis escritos. Últimamente solo subo fanfics Osomatsu (y ni siquiera todos son yaoi eweu) y he tenido un poco olvidados a los otros fandoms, pero no pude detener mis dedos cuando estaba escribiendo este fanfic. Así como lo leen, el fic trata de Osomatsu-san, nuestros amados sextillizos, en el mundo del juego de Ib. En caso de no haberlo jugado creo que no importa ya que intenté hacerlo lo más entendible. Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, todo es obra original de Fujio Akatsuka ni tampoco Ib ya que su autor original es Kouri. ¡Disfruten!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Este era un fin de semana bastante inusual, después de mucho tiempo (varios años en realidad) este día los ocho integrantes de la familia Matsuno habían decidido salir en una gustosa "salida familiar", ¿y qué mejor que ir a visitar una galería de arte para entretener a seis ninis de más de dos décadas de edad y que no tienen nada que aportar al vasto mundo?

-Che ~ ~, al menos hubiera querido ir a un lugar más divertido- se quejaba el hermano mayor cuando atravesaban las puertas automáticas transparentes.

-Deja de quejarte, Osomatsu-niisan- contestó el tercero- Somos ninis mantenidos por nuestros padres, lo menos que podemos hacer es darles el gusto de un paseo familiar.

-Asi es, brother- continuaba el segundo hermano, quien a pesar de ir a visitar un espacio cerrado, traía puestas un par de gafas para sol- No puede haber una mejor dicha que la de compartir un fin de semana con my Little brothers- y como siempre, nadie tomó en cuenta su comentario.

Todos siguieron a sus padres hasta la recepción, de hecho, a ninguno le interesaba ni mínimamente la galería, ni siquiera conocían ese tal Weiss Guertena y no les llamaba la atención el arte, pero al ser chantajeados por su madre (de no cuidarlos más ni darles aperitivos) aquella mañana, decidieron resignarse e ir, ¿Qué tan malo sería dedicarle una tarde a sus padres? De todos modos, estaban libres los demás días…no es como si tuvieran algo importante que hacer.

-Su padre y yo llenaremos la entrada en la recepción- dijo su madre- Pueden ir entrando si quieren, mis ninis- todos suspiraron cansados pero decidieron seguir las indicaciones, mientras más rápido terminaran de ver, mas rápido sería el regreso a casa.- Asegúrense de no ser escandalosos, recuerden que estamos en un lugar público- advirtió su madre antes de perderlos de vista.

A los sextillizos no les importó separarse para ver el extenso espacio. Osomatsu, un poco aburrido se dejó guiar por Choromatsu, con quien visitó el primer piso, mientras que sus demás hermanos se encargaban de la planta alta. Las pinturas y esculturas no eran exactamente llamativas, de hecho muchas de ellas parecían un poco… grotescas, como por ejemplo, la obra que estaba en la entrada de la sala, esa que parecía un extenso lago con una criatura marina en ella.

-Tch…no sé que han pensado nuestros padres al traernos a este lugar- Osomatsu pasaba la mirada por los títulos en los cuadros, varios de ellos ni siquiera alcanzaba a leerlos completos, pero realmente no le importaba.

-No quiero oírte todo el camino quejándote, Osomatsu-niisan- Choromatsu, a pesar de tampoco estar disfrutando su visita al menos intentaba disimularlo.

Fueron pocos minutos los que les tomó revisar aquel piso, tal vez podrían alcanzar a sus demás hermanos en la planta de arriba. Cuando regresaron a la recepción vieron que sus padres ya no se encontraban ahí " _Tal vez también se fueron arriba_ " peso desinteresadamente Choromatsu sin preocuparse.

-Seguramente el tipo que hizo esto perdió la cabeza al hacerlo- se burlaba tontamente cuando ambos pasaron junto a varias esculturas, eran figuras de mujeres vistiendo vestidos de diferentes colores y tonalidades, pero con la peculiaridad de que ninguna de aquellas figuras… tenían cabeza.

-Déjate de bromas tontas, Osomatsu-niisan- Choromatsu siguió su camino, siendo seguido por su hermano.

-Intento ver el lado positivo de venir acá y ahora tú eres el que siempre se la pasa quejando- Osomatsu recargaba sus dos palmas por detrás de su nuca, en realidad solo buscaba la forma de provocar a su hermano y tener aunque sea un poco de diversión.

Ambos seguían caminando por los extensos pasillos y, una vez que doblaron a la izquierda, encontraron uno de los cuadros más largos e inexplicables que hubiesen visto.

-Cualquier niño de primeria podría hacer esto- volvía a abrir su gran boca el mayor. Al ver la cara de disgusto de su hermano solo suspiró y se acercó un poco más para leer el titulo de dicho cuadro- "El mundo de…"- pero antes de que Osomatsu pudiese terminar de leer, los focos de la sala parpadearon levemente al mismo tiempo que, aquella música de fondo que solían poner en este tipo de galerías, dejara de escucharse.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa- Choromatsu siguió su camino, seguido por Osomatsu quien no terminó de leer el titulo de la pintura.

Las luces de la sala se habían vuelto más opacas y todo el murmullo de las personas se había desvanecido, seguramente porque ninguna persona parecía seguir en la sala.

-Esto es extraño, en este pasillo antes había personas…- murmuró Choromatsu, dándose cuenta que, a pesar de ya haber terminado de ver la sala, no habían logrado toparse ni con sus padres ni con ninguno de sus hermanos.

-Tal vez ya estén afuera esperándonos- Osomatsu no parecía preocupado, como siempre. Ambos se dirigieron nuevamente a la recepción pero, justo como en las otras salas, no había ninguna persona en ella. Cuando intentaron abrir las puertas (las cuales, a pesar de ser automáticas no se abrieron) se dieron cuenta que estaban cerradas o no funcionaban. Un poco inseguros, regresaron al piso superior, con la esperanza de encontrarse con alguno de sus hermanos.

-Esta galería es extraña…- Choromatsu comenzaba a ser víctima de ansiedad, en realidad no le gustaba como se estaba tornando la situación.

-Tranquilo, Choromatsu-chan- guiñó un ojo su hermano, intentando calmarlo con una pequeña burla. Y antes de que pudieran volver a retomar el paso, se oyeron claramente golpes, parecidos a puños sobre el cristal de la ventana que habían visto en el pasillo de atrás.

Ambos se vieron un poco temerosos y, a pesar de que ya no eran unos niños, Choromatsu no pudo evitar jalar de la manga la sudadera roja que traía puesta su hermano. En un silencio sepulcral siguieron avanzando, regresando a aquel cuadro largo que habían visto anteriormente. Una mancha color azul salía desde atrás del cuadro y, con cierta discreción, se acercaron.

-¿Pintura…azul?- Choromatsu desvió la mirada y, en el suelo, se encontraba un mensaje, pintado con pintura roja fresca (esperaba que fuese pintura) y que manifestaba entre letras casi inexplicables "vengan abajo, les enseñaremos un lugar secreto"- O...O…Osomatsu…niisan- Choromatsu se ocultaba por completo por detrás del cuerpo de su hermano, quien también se había quedado sin palabras al ver aquel tétrico mensaje.

-Seguramente son alguno de ellos intentando darnos un susto- Osomatsu sentía como las manos de su hermano temblaban, de hecho también comenzaba a sentir cierto pánico, pero él era el mayor, tenía que parecer confiable.

A pesar de sus deseos de no querer seguir las instrucciones, ambos fueron a la planta baja, donde aquella primera obra que había visto Osomatsu (la del océano y con una criatura marina) se encontraba con una parte de valla destruida, como si les estuviese invitando a pasar. Cuando se acercaron, la pintura, que se suponía debía estar seca, se movía en forma de olas, como si en el agua fuese verdadera y la oscuridad del centro fuese el fondo del océano

-Tal vez los demás se encuentren ahí- Osomatsu tomó la mano de Choromatsu y, tras intercambiar miradas por varios segundos, ambos se sumergieron en la pintura, sin saber que esta era en realidad la entrada hacia el mundo de Guertena.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Este primer capítulo ha salido muy corto pero prometo que los demás serán más aceptables xD tomen a este capítulo como un prologo o una introducción a la historia. Muchas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a este fic (que, como siempre, no será demasiado largo). Si han jugado el juego espero haberles traído recuerdos y si no, se los recomiendo ampliamente, es corto pero bastante entretenido. Recuerden que pueden dejar sus comentarios, críticas constructivas y tomatazos en la caja de reviews. Espero leerlos pronto! Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Sé que tengo otro fanfic de Osomatsu-san sin terminar. Ya escribí el último capítulo, solo me faltan pequeños detalles para terminarlo. Sin gustan, pueden leerlo en mi perfil junto con otros fanfics de osomatsu y otros fandoms.


	2. Chapter 2

Contenido: Basado en el juego de Ib. Un poco de drama, angst, misterio, etc.

Pareja: Ninguna. Sin publicación a Amor-yaoi.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola, gente! El día de hoy me presento con el segundo capítulo de este nuevo fanfic, el cual me costó mucho más trabajo que el primero, es aquí donde las cosas comienzan a ponerse más y más interesantes. Voy al grano: la obra original no me pertenece todo es gracias a Fujio Akatsuka quien es el creador original de nuestros amados sextillizos. También el fic está basado en el juego de Ib que tampoco me pertenece y cuyo autor original es Kouri. Solo he escrito esto con fines de ocio y diversión. ¡Disfrútenlo!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Lo que creían que iba a ser un espacio lleno de agua y olas, era en realidad una serie de escaleras que conectaban a una sala oscura subterránea, que estaba decorada con dos cuadros, parecidos a los que se encontraban en la superficie.

-Esto me da un mal presentimiento- Choromatsu, sin quejarse pero sin soltar la mano de su hermano, decidió comenzar a caminar. Las paredes ya no tenían cuadros, la palabra "vengan" se encontraba impregnada con pintura fresca, guiándolos a caminar más rápido para evitar los escalofríos que les provocaban leerlas.

-¿Rosas?- Osomatsu alcanzó a ver, sobre una pequeña mesita un gran florero, de hecho demasiado grande para solamente dos flores que se encontraban dentro, una color rojo carmín y la otra verde esmeralda. Cada uno tomo una, mirándola con detenimiento- Algo me dice que debemos llevárnosla…

Un extraño ruido se escuchó, provenía de lo que fuese que estuviera detrás de la puerta azul que estaba justo alado del mueblecito, algo parecido a… ¿un grito?

-The beautiful picture…oh the beuatiful picture- la puerta se abrió precipitadamente, dejando salir a un Karamatsu completamente aterrado, quien tenía una rosa color azul en su mano derecha

-¿¡Ka….Karamatsu?!- Karamatsu, quien cerró rápidamente la habitación de donde había salido, se percató de la presencia de sus dos hermanos y, casi al instante, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de alivio- ¡Brothers!- se lanzó hacia sus brazos, haciendo que el primer y tercer hijo cayeran al suelo con su hermano encima- ¡Qué bueno que los encuentro!

-¿Que está sucediendo, Karamatsu?- Osomatsu se reincorporó, aun teniendo sobre su pecho a su chillón hermano.

Cuando cuatro de los seis hermanos habían decidido subir primero al piso superior, los menores dejaron atrás al segundo hijo, con el pretexto de que si eran vistos junto con él, ahuyentarían a las demás personas, ya que Karamatsu era demasiado doloroso con tan solo ser visto. Un poco deprimido, Karamatsu paseaba solo por la sala, deteniéndose varios minutos en algunas pinturas, fingiendo interés para atraer chicas, lo cual resultó como un completo fracaso.

Fue entonces que encontró la pintura de más de un metro de largo, misma que habían visto Choromatsu y Osomatsu, y que a partir de ahí, fue cuando las luces parpadearon y la gente parecía haberse esfumado en el aire. Karamatsu repitió una experiencia similar a la que habían tenido sus dos hermanos, y poco antes de encontrarlos, vio aquel jarrón con tres flores, de donde solamente había tomado una antes de cruzar la puerta azul, donde había encontrado un escalofriante cuadro y una pequeña llave azul.

-Es extraño no habernos visto, nos ocurrió algo muy similar- Osomatsu comenzó a retomar el camino de regreso, ahora la palabra "vengan" que estaba antes en las paredes, había sido sustituida por "ladrones", poniéndolos aun más nerviosos.

-¡Las escaleras no están!- Choromatsu comenzaba a gritar un tanto desesperado- ¿¡Cómo se supone que regresemos si las escaleras se han ido?!

-Tranquilo Choromatsu.- intentaba calmar el mayor- Tal vez haya una salida en alguna otra parte- Karamatsu pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del tercero, también intentando calmarlo. Los tres caminaron un poco mas antes de encontrar la puerta que se abría con la llavecita azul que había encontrado Karamatsu.

La sala a la que habían llegado era tan tenebrosa como la anterior, manos tan negras como el carbón salían de los muros, matando casi del susto a los tres hermanos, quienes solo se guiaban de su instinto para poder seguir avanzando, aun si eso implicaba cruzar por un endeble cuadro para llegar a otra habitación.

-¡Tú puedes, Cacamatsu!- echaban ánimos burlescos a un temeroso Karamatsu que terminaba de cruzar por encima del cuadro. Solo uno podía pasar así que le habían encomendado la misión al segundo hermano de ir a revisar la otra parte de la habitación.

-N-no se vayan a ir, brothers- a pesar de que intentaba mostrar una sonrisa, el miedo en su rostro estaba impregnado, sus hermanos solo levantaron su pulgar, cosa que, en lugar de brindarle confianza lo llenó mas de inseguridades. Una vez que cruzó la puerta de color verde observó una pequeña salita y, entre la alfombra, el resplandor de una llavecita le llamó la atención.

-Tal vez sea la llave de la otra puerta- se decía para si Karamatsu, quien no se esperaba que el maniquí (que no tenia cabeza y que estaba enfrente suyo) comenzara a temblar. En cuestión de segundos parecía como si el artefacto cobrara vida, por cada paso que daba Karamatsu retrocedía, sin palabras y casi muerto de miedo.

-¿D-d-dama?- el maniquí dio un salto rápido, intentando alcanzar a Karamatsu, quien por suerte logró esquivarlo mientras gritaba como niñita. Guardó la llave en su sudadera y comenzó a correr, pasando la puerta donde se supone que estaban sus hermanos, quienes se sorprendieron al ver a su hermano siendo perseguido por un objeto inanimado. Un segundo más que Karamatsu hubiese tardado en cruzar el ya roto cuadro, y no hubiera podido contarlo.

-¡Ya no iré solo otra vez!- se quejaba Karamatsu cuando regresaban a la anterior puerta cerrada.

-Será mejor que no nos separemos- le dio la razón Osomatsu, simplemente para que dejara de quejarse. Unos metros después, los tres hermanos pudieron llegar a otra salita la cual…

-Jajaja, esta sala seguro que le gustaría a Ichimatsu- Osomatsu se pasaba su dedo por debajo de su nariz, intentando aligerar la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Cállate, solo logras que me ponga más nervioso- Choromatsu inspeccionaba con la mirada la salita, la cual parecía ser el rostro de un gato o algún otro felino. A comparación con las anteriores esta resultaba ser bastante estrecha, los tres hermanos fueron juntos a la puerta del lado derecho. Dentro parecía que era un pequeño almacén, con cajas, esculturas, maniquís (que asustaron a Karamatsu mas de lo debido) y otras cosas de arte se encontraban apiladas por ahí.

-¿Que se supone que estamos buscando?- preguntaba el mayor.

-Cualquier cosa que nos ayude a salir de aquí- Choromatsu inspeccionaba otra caja, pero fue un sonido inusual lo que hizo detenerse, al parecer ninguno de sus hermanos se había percatado, por lo que volteó nervioso buscando cualquier indicio de movimiento.

-¿Que sucede, Choro…?- Karamatsu se calló al ver como una escultura parecía querer moverse, Osomatsu también volteó y apreció lo mismo. Cuando la escultura comenzó a moverse más rápido los tres intentaron correr a todas direcciones para huir, pero Choromatsu tropezó con algunas cajas, quedándose completamente arrinconado.

-¡No te preocupes brother! ¡Iré a rescatarte!- gritaba Karamatsu mientras, al contrario de lo que decía, iba a esconderse detrás de una caja junto a su hermano mayor.

-¡Ya cállate, Cacamatsu!- gritó aterrado el tercero. Afortunadamente, antes de que pudiese comenzar a rezar, la escultura pareció atorarse en un pequeño agujero del suelo, cayendo y destrozándose, dejando ver que en su interior guardaba un pedazo de madera.

-Larguémonos de aquí- aun con sus piernas temblorosas por el miedo, Choromatsu tomó aquel artefacto y salió del cuarto, siendo seguido por sus hermanos.

En la siguiente habitación, una silueta oscura y traviesa les invitó a encontrarla, cuando lo lograron, otro pedazo de madera cayó de una pintura. Ambas piezas coincidían.

Con un poco de obviedad, los hermanos pudieron seguir su camino cuando la pieza fue colocada en un agujero en forma de pez que se encontraba en la pared. Sabían desde aquel momento que no verían de nuevo a los amigos de Ichimatsu de la misma forma, no después de oír el maullido tétrico de un gato cuando el camino se abrió ante ellos.

No importa cuánto avanzaran, para los hermanos Matsuno cada nueva sala era más perturbadora que la anterior, en esta, después de que cierto cuadro les escupiera pintura, una nota les advirtiera cuidado con los labios y otra mano saliera del borde de la pared, los tres se encontraban ante un acertijo bastante complicado. En la "sala de los mentirosos" se encontraban ciertas inscripciones grabadas debajo de cada cuadro, al parecer solamente una de ellas era verdadera para encontrar….bueno en realidad ni siquiera sabían qué es lo que debían encontrar.

-Choromatsu, contamos contigo- cada hermano poso una de sus manos en cada hombro del menor, quien quedó sorprendido por ello.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que descifrar esto yo?!- preguntó alterado, después de haber sido casi asesinado por una escultura móvil, no quería involucrarse en algún otro lío de esa horrenda galería.

-Porque eres el más listo aquí, Choromatsu- Osomatsu hizo un leve puchero, como si su explicación fuese obvia. Ante el cumplido, Choromatsu no le quedo otro remedio que fruncir el ceño y esforzarse. En realidad no eran tan complicado, después de unos cuantos minutos creía tener la respuesta…el problema era llevarlo a la práctica.

-Ni loco seré yo el que entre ahí- Choromatsu, a pesar de estar 99% seguro de estar en lo correcto, no quería volver a exponerse, por lo que fue ahora el turno de Osomatsu de entrar y jalar una pequeña bolsita que estaba en el suelo, de acuerdo a la localización que Choromatsu le había indicado.

Nada malo salió de ahí, más que un simple numero, el cual les ayudaría a resolver la contraseña de la siguiente puerta, utilizando nuevamente la inteligencia del tercer hermano. No es que fuese un genio, pero era el que había sacado mejores notas cuando aun eran estudiantes.

Dentro de dicha salita, los tres hermanos consiguieron otra pieza de madera, aunque en esta ocasión tenia la forma de una manzana. Cuando salieron, los tres evitaron mirar hacia arriba, aquel pasillo con los muñequitos colgando de cabeza…les daba bastante mala espina.

El pobre de Karamatsu, al perder en piedra, papel o tijeras, nuevamente había sido el elegido para acercarse a las cosas grotescas del lugar. Intentando disminuir los temblores de su mano y no dar una vista patética de sí mismo a sus queridos hermanos, acercó la manzana de madera al par de labios, los cuales podían articular oraciones con una voz gruesa y que difícilmente se le entendía. Cuando la boca terminó de comer la manzana, invitó al trío de hermano a pasar por su boca.

Después de sobrevivir al pasillo donde casi los mataba una guillotina, los tres hermanos comenzaban a cuestionarse acerca del verdadero problema en el que se estaban adentrando más y más, porque, en lugar de sentir que iban a la salida, sentían que estaban adentrándose a caminos sin retorno.

-¿Creen que los demás estén aquí dentro también?- preguntaba Choromatsu, viendo con desconfianza las paredes rojizas de la nueva sala

-Si no están aquí dentro, al menos están a salvo con nuestros padres- Osomatsu había contestado mientras veía sin interés los cuadros de las paredes- Por cierto, apenas me vengo dando cuenta pero… ¿no creen que estas rosas se marchitan muy rápido?

Cada quien seguía manteniendo una rosa en cada mano, de hecho de forma inconsciente se la habían estado trayendo con ellos, las flores, más marchitas de cómo originalmente las habían encontrado, tenían un aspecto pobre, tal vez tendrían que encontrar un poco de agua para que las pobres flores resistieran, aunque no es como si esas flores fuesen importantes ¿o sí?

-Al menos la tuya aun tiene pétalos suficientes- se quejaba Choromatsu cuando vio que su flor apenas le quedaban unos cuantos pétalos- a la mía se le han caído después de que ese asqueroso cuadro me escupiese encima- recordó el traumático accidente.

-No te preocupes my brother- continuo hablando Karamatsu- cuando tu flower termine marchitándose, yo puedo ofrecerte la mía- Choromatsu asintió poco convincente, al menos con aquellos comentarios dolorosos por parte de Karamatsu era posible aligerar el ambiente de la situación.

Una nueva puerta atravesaron, aunque las paredes de la nueva habitación seguían siendo de color rojizo esta era mas amplia que los kilométricos pasillos que dejaron atrás. Se separaron levemente para inspeccionar la habitación, aunque en realidad no era tan diferente a las tantas que ya habían pasado. Las esculturas exóticas y los cuadros sin sentido aun adornaban lo que, suponían aun seguía siendo la galería de arte.

-Oigan, miren esto- Osomatsu llamo a sus otros dos hermanos- creo que este no está tan mal- apuntó con la vista un cuadro de una mujer, el titulo la nombraba "la dama de rojo"- comparada con todas las que hemos visto, creo que la chica de este cuadro podría ser linda.

-Solamente le has prestado atención por la chica- los tres nuevamente se alejaban del susodicho cuadro, justo en el momento en que un ruido, parecido a un vidrio quebrándose, les llamara la atención por detrás. La chica que antes estaba pintada, salía desde el cuadro mientras se arrastraba por el suelo alfombrado, su cuerpo no era visible y en su lugar, arrastraba con pesadez el marco del cuadro. Los tres chicos gritaron antes de comenzar a correr, la mujer les perseguía en una persecución digna de cualquier película de terror.

-¡Abre la puerta, Karamatsu!- Karamatsu intentaba abrir una puerta color rojo, pero sin resultados ya que estaba cerrada con llave.

-¿¡Por qué esa manía de ponerle llave a todas las puertas de este lugar?!- los tres hermanos siguieron corriendo despavoridos por toda la sala. Afortunadamente, Choromatsu alcanzó a ver una pequeña llave donde había caído en primer lugar el cuadro, con la suerte que tenían esa llave abriría la puerta y podrían escapar de aquella abominación de mujer. Corrió rápidamente y, después de tomarla e incrustarla en la perilla, un pequeño "clic" le indicó que podrían entrar.

Cuando los tres entraron a un pequeño refugio, todavía alcanzaron a oír las uñas de la mujer incrustándose en la puerta desde el otro lado, aun intentando abrirla. Segundos después los sonidos cesaron, al parecer se había ido.

-Parece una biblioteca- mencionó Karamatsu una vez que todos estaban más calmados. Inspeccionaron rápidamente entre los libros, querían encontrar un mapa o alguna pista que les indicara como salir del lugar, pero en su lugar solamente encontraron un cuento infantil (ilustrado con crayones) un tanto sádico, un par de libros tan viejos que varias de sus palabras ya se encontraban ilegibles y un papel doblado con la oración "¿se están divirtiendo?" que prefirieron ignorar.

-My heart ya no aguantará mas esto- decía Karamatsu cuando salían por la otra puerta de la pequeña biblioteca. Ninguno de los hermanos creía que aquel día que comenzó como un paseo familiar normal terminaría como un relato de historia de terror.

Una vez en el pasillo, los tres hermanos vieron un jarrón, muy parecido al que habían encontrado en el primer pasillo, justo donde habían tomado las rosas.

-Supongo que no pasa nada por intentarlo- Osomatsu fue el primero en dejar su flor en el jarrón, incitando a sus hermanos a hacer lo mismo, lo siguiente que vieron…bueno en realidad ya nada les sorprendía después de todas las cosas extrañas que les habían pasado. Las tres flores, en tan solo cuestión de segundos, se revitalizaron, los pétalos perdidos anteriormente volvieron a nacer y, de alguna forma, los tres recobraron las energías que el largo camino los había hecho perder.

-Ok…- Choromatsu se dio un vistazo rápido, las heridas que tenía hasta hace un momento habían desaparecido- Esto es bastante extraño…

-Supongo que no debemos darle tanta importancia- los tres levantaron sus hombros y coincidieron con el comentario. Si se cuestionaban todo lo que estaba pasando, perderían demasiado tiempo en encontrarle lógica a los sucesos y nunca podrían salir de ahí.

Los ninis retomaron su camino hacia la derecha, un poco más motivados por recuperar fuerzas. Cuando Osomatsu abrió la puerta se detuvo en el lumbral debido a lo que veía dentro del pasillo.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Karamatsu antes de ver también el interior, su reacción fue la misma que la de Osomatsu. A partir de la puerta se alcanzaban a ver pequeñas gotitas rojizas, las cuales poco a poco se convertían en charcos cada vez más grandes, creando un camino en donde lo último que veían era…

-¡Ichimatsu!- gritaron los tres hermanos al ver hecho un ovillo en el suelo al cuarto hijo de la familia Matsuno. ¿Pero qué rayos había ocurrido ahí? ¿Sus demás hermanos también estaban atrapados en aquella galería?

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente a su hermano, notaron las graves heridas en el cuerpo de este, quien al parecer estaba inconsciente y…agonizando.

-Ichimatsu, ¡hey!, ¿qué ha ocurrido?- Osomatsu tomó entre sus brazos a su hermano, quien no podía contestar y solamente soltaba quejidos de dolor- esto es grave…- murmuró con gran seriedad al verlo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Choromatsu señaló con el dedo índice la mano de Ichimatsu, en donde el menor tenía una pequeña llave, tal vez de alguna otra puerta- Osomatsu-niisan, tú quédate con Ichimatsu, nosotros dos buscaremos la puerta que abre esta llave, tal vez ahí encontremos algo para ayudarlo.

-Buena idea- Karamatsu asintió estando de acuerdo. Ambos vieron la mirada indecisa de Osomatsu, hasta hace poco todos habían dicho que lo mejor sería no separarse, pero por la naturaleza de la situación, Ichimatsu no aguantaría demasiado si lo movían de un lugar para otro. Finalmente accedió y ambos hermanos salieron en dirección contraria.

El pasillo se extendía aun varios metros más donde, siendo ya común, había una puerta mas esperándolos. Cuando entraron alcanzaron a ver unas cuantas esculturas y cuadros pero lo que les llamó la atención fueron los diversos pétalos morados esparcidos y que conducían a una habitación más pequeña.

Karamatsu giró la perilla y, al ver que estaba cerrada, le pidió la llave a Choromatsu, efectivamente lograba abrirla. Asomó cuidadosamente su cabeza antes de entrar, buena decisión, ya que adentro alcanzó a ver a una mujer, justo como la del cuadro que los había perseguido, pero esta vez vestida de color azul, y entre sus manos, devorándola, se encontraba…

-Una flor morada- susurró para sí mismo antes de que la mujer del cuadro volteará a verlo y, por la sorpresa, cerrara la puerta antes de entrar.

-¿Qué pasa, Karamatsu-niisan? ¿Qué hay adentro?- preguntaba asustado y curioso Choromatsu, viendo como su hermano tenia abiertos sus ojos como nunca, señal de que acababa de comprender algo.

-Las flores- comenzó a hablar- Creo que de alguna forma estamos conectados a ellas, justo como lo que estaba escrito…- Karamatsu volteo a ver unos pedazos de papel que se encontraban clavados de forma abrupta a la pared- Si algo le pasa a las flores nosotros también lo sentiremos, es por ello que cuando las pusimos en agua pudimos recobrar nuestra energía.

Choromatsu escuchaba atentamente a su hermano y de hecho, le pareció asombroso que descubriera aquello. Eso quería decir que si la flor llegaba a marchitarse…ellos ¿morirían?

-La dama del cuadro de allí dentro tiene una flor- Choromatsu vio fijamente a los ojos a Karamatsu- una flor morada- Choromatsu se petrificó al oír aquello, si resultaban ciertas sus suposiciones, ellos tendrían que llamar la atención de aquel monstro y recuperar la flor para salvar a Ichimatsu.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Karamatsu-niisan?- se sonrieron con complicidad, tendrían que arriesgarse para salvar a uno de sus hermanos menores.

Con sus corazones palpitándoles fuerte y rápidamente en sus pechos, entraron de un solo movimiento a la sala, Karamatsu fue la carnada para atraer a la mujer, mientras que Choromatsu se encargaba de recuperar la rosa. Ambos salieron un poco heridos pero finalmente lograron su objetivo, aunque casi se les sale el corazón cuando el cuadro rompió la ventana para perseguirlos, por lo que ambos huyeron despavoridos hacia la puerta. Justo como la anterior, alcanzaron a oír sus uñas enterradas en la madera y poco después, el silencio.

-N-No puedo creer que haya funcionado- Choromatsu dejó deslizar su espalda por la puerta, intentando recuperar el aliento después de aquella carrera.

-Lo bueno es que logramos recuperar la flor- Karamatsu se secaba el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo- Hay que darnos prisa.

Ambos se acercaron nuevamente al jarrón donde vieron nuevamente aquella revitalización de la flor, volvía a tener todos sus pétalos y a ser hermosa como originalmente debía estar. Con paso apresurado volvieron a pasar por la puerta donde vieron que Osomatsu aun sostenía entre sus brazos a Ichimatsu, aun dormido pero sin ningún rastro de heridas.

-¿¡Como lo hicieron, chicos?!- preguntó Osomatsu un poco alterado, y con este grito Ichimatsu comenzó a removerse, abriendo levemente sus párpados.

-¿D-donde…?- Ichimatsu se reincorporó y, después de tallar sus ojos, vio a sus tres hermanos mayores- ¿pero qué rayos hacen aquí?

A todos sin excepción se les llenaron los ojos de lagrimitas de felicidad y alivio al ver a su hermano completamente sano, por lo que no dudaron ni dos segundos en abalanzarse contra el pobre y abrazarlo.

-¡No vuelvas a preocupar a tus onichan de esa forma!- lloriqueaba como un niño el hermano mayor. Ichimatsu no comprendía del todo, hasta que recordó cómo es que había llegado hasta ese punto… ¿que no se supone que estaba mal herido? Ichimatsu se dejo mimar unos breves segundos hasta que pudo dedicarles una mirada confusa a sus hermanos.

-Karamatsu-niisan fue el que descubrió la forma para salvarte- dijo sonriente Choromatsu mientras se ponía de pie- Al parecer estamos conectados con estas flores así que debemos ser cuidadosos- Ichimatsu vio con cierto desagrado la pose "cool" de su hermano al oír como le daban todo el crédito…de entre tantas personas, ¿por qué exactamente él tenía que salvarlo?

-Gracias…-dijo en apenas un murmulló mientras desviaba la mirada. Al oírlo, el rostro de Karamatsu se iluminó, nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que su hermano, aquel que juraba odiarlo, le agradeciera por algo.

-You're welcome, bro…- y antes de que acabara con su frase en un horroroso inglés, Ichimatsu le calló la boca con un golpe en la cara, pero bueno, esa actitud ya era normal entre ambos hermanos.

-Por cierto Ichimatsu- llamó la atención Choromatsu- ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

Según Ichimatsu, después de haber abandonado al segundo hermano solo en la galería, los tres menores habían decidido recorrer el resto de la sala. No habían encontrado nada relevante hasta que vieron aquella pintura que sus demás hermanos también habían visto. Cuando los tres hermanos estaban observándola, los focos del lugar parpadearon y las personas de todo el lugar habían simplemente desaparecido. El resto de la historia era muy similar a todo lo que ellos habían pasado, pero en el caso de los tres menores, en algún momento se había separado accidentalmente, dejando a Ichimatsu completamente solo y desprotegido.

-Esa mujer tomó mi flor y caí inocente poco después- concluyó Ichimatsu. Los tres mayores suspiraron al mismo tiempo, todo aquello comenzaba a ser cada vez más problemático, antes tenían la esperanza de que sus hermanos estuviesen a salvo afuera pero ahora que había escuchado todo ello, tenían el deber de encontrarlos y salir todos juntos.

-Es extraño que nos sucediera lo mismo a todos a pesar de estar separados- Choromatsu posó su mano debajo de la barbilla, analizando la situación- A todos nos ocurrió lo mismo cuando vimos aquel cuadro pero a pesar de ello nunca nos cruzamos los unos con los otros hasta que estuvimos aquí dentro, eso no tiene sentido.

-Bueno, el que la galería este lleno de maniquís que se mueven y cuadros homicidas tampoco tiene mucho sentido- dijo burlesco Osomatsu, haciendo que Choromatsu lo viese con cierta molestia.

-De todas maneras- prosiguió el otaku- es probable de que si encontramos aquel cuadro que vimos en la galería podamos salir de aquí.

-¿Estás seguro de ello?- preguntó esta vez Karamatsu.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre.

-Aunque primero debemos encontrarnos con Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu- terminó de hablar Ichimatsu. Todos asintieron ante lo dicho, les gustara o no, al parecer aun les guardaba un largo camino por delante.

Los cuatro siguieron caminando, y a pesar de que ya eran cuatro personas y no solamente tres, no podían evitar sentir aquella sensación de estar continuamente observados por detrás, era una sensación completamente desagradable. Cuando el kilométrico pasillo terminó un maniquí interfería en la siguiente puerta.

-No se preocupen brothers yo me encargaré de…- Karamatsu estaba tomando posición para mover aquella figura que hasta hace poco aun no aguantaba ver, tal vez quería lucirse ante Ichimatsu para volver a oír un agradecimiento de su parte, lo que no se esperaba es que el mismo Ichimatsu fuese le que patearía de forma brusca el maniquí, destruyéndolo en el acto y dejando libre el camino

-Cállate, Cacamatsu- decía mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos y abría su puerta, dejando completamente en blanco al pobre segundo hermano.

Todos seguían su camino, encontrando a su paso una nueva habitación, esta vez con paredes color gris que, les daba escalofríos, especialmente al ver que en la entrada dos manos se mantenían en constante movimiento.

-Después de salir de aquí, mi percepción de arte será completamente distinta- decía Choromatsu, asqueado de ver como aquellas manos se retorcían

-No seas dramático- contestó Osomatsu, quien prefirió no ver las esculturas y seguir por el camino.

La habitación, además de lo que ya era común, en uno de sus pasillos estaba repleta de ojos, si, espeluznantes y asquerosos ojos que les daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento fijarían su mirada en ellos y saltarían a atacarlos, afortunadamente ese suceso nunca llegó. La habitación estaba dividida en diferentes secciones, demasiadas si pretendían revisar una por una, es por ello que otra vez dividieron.

El primero en irse fue Osomatsu, quien aleatoriamente escogió la que podría ser la peor habitación. En ella un confuso laberinto se abría ante él, lo peor de todo es que los maniquís zombies (como él los había decidido llamar) se encontraban por todas partes, si se descuidaba aunque fuese un poco, esto podría terminar mal…muy mal.

Con precaución y jugándose la vida de por medio (varios pétalos de su rosa roja habían caído) logró llegar al que supuso que era el objetivo de la habitación, un pequeño interruptor en una de las paredes. Cuando se produjo un sonido Osomatsu aprovechó para escapar de aquella habitación.

Mientras tanto, Choromatsu había terminado en una habitación que en realidad era un puzzle para llegar a una pequeña botellita. Por la distancia no sabía qué era lo que contenía pero supuso que bueno, por algo una botellita estaría en medio de un laberinto de bancos…si, por algo sería.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que resuelve estas cosas?- se dijo a si mismo mientras analizaba cada uno de los caminos posibles. No fue uno, dos, ni tres intentos los que tuvo que realizar Choromatsu para resolverlo, de hecho el reto era más complicado de lo que creía así que le tomó varios minutos más de lo que esperaba.

Y mientras el tercer hermano se encargaba de torturarse con puzzles, Ichimatsu inspeccionaba una habitación del fondo, no había más que tontas esculturas, poco a poco se iba cansando de solo verlas, entendía que estaban atrapados en una galería, pero creía que esto ya se había convertido en una exageración.

El segundo hermano era el que estaba cuidando e inspeccionando las pinturas del pasillo, en realidad no había mucho que ver pero tenía que ser cuidadoso en cada detalle si es que querían salir rápido de aquel lugar.

Con la cooperación de todos, fue posible seguir cada pista impuesta en la habitación, desde descubrir un pasillo secreto que contenía una gema, hasta conseguir un ramo de flores, perfectas para el gran apetito de cierto cuadro terrorífico que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Una vez que lograron salir de esa extensa y muy agotadora sala, todos sintieron escalofríos cuando llegaron a la otra. Un extenso pasillo lleno de caras bastante feas y horrorosas se extendía por varios metros, por el único camino que tenían para seguir avanzando.

-A ti que no te gustaban los maniquís sin cabeza- decía burlonamente Ichimatsu, refiriéndose al hermano de sudadera azul- creo que encontramos una solución ¿no es así?- Ichimatsu se rió con burla al ver el horror en cara de Karamatsu, sin estar contento ante su broma de mal gusto.

-En realidad- contestó con voz temblorosa- nada de esta galería termina por gustarme.

Los cuatro hermanos cruzaron dicho pasillo a la mayor velocidad que pudieron, encontrándose con otro interminable laberinto, con la peculiaridad de que en esta ocasión, los cuadros de esas horrorosas mujeres que se arrastraban eran el principal decorativo en las paredes. No faltaba una que les saltara encima y casi les matara (no solamente del susto) y los hiciera correr como niñitas.

-Odio que cada dos por tres estén cerradas- se quejaba Choromatsu mientras intentaba abrir sin éxito una de las tantas puertas. Cuando llegaron a dos de ellas en el centro, un código extraño requería saber el número exacto de cuadros en aquella habitación. Alguno de ellos tendría que ir a contarlo, si iban todos estaba el riesgo de que uno quedara atrás y fuese atrapado por esa loca del cuadro, así que en un justo e igualitario juego de piedra, papel o tijeras…

-¡No! ¡Ya no quiero ir! ¡Yo siempre soy el que le ha tocado estas cosas!- se quejaba Karamatsu mientras intentaba no soltar las lagrimitas de sus ojos. Ese día ya había sido eterno, no quería volver a ser perseguido por cosas tenebrosas, ¡no quería!

-No seas miedoso, Cacamatsu- se quejaba Ichimatsu, quien rebosaba de alegría por haber ganado en el juego.

-Yo iré, Karamatsu- el hermano mayor daba un paso adelante mientras repetía su hábito de pasar su índice por debajo de su nariz, queriendo demostrar confianza. Karamatsu, un poco aliviado estuvo a punto de asentir pero, al ver las heridas de su hermano mayor ocasionadas por la anterior sala…lo hizo dudar un poco.

No podía simplemente mandar a su hermano mal herido a contar los cuadros, vaya…al parecer tendría que hacerlo si o si.

-Ya voy yo- Karamatsu aun con unos pocos temblores en las rodillas comenzó a correr a lo largo de la sala, contando cada uno de los cuadros, afortunadamente no se presentó ninguna sorpresa, por lo que pudo regresar sano y salvo. La siguiente puerta fue más fácil de descifrar gracias a Ichimatsu, quien casualmente había escrito un número que vio en una de las pinturas del fondo. Al salir de esta, la cabeza blanca y pálida (justamente igual a las muchas otras que vieron en el pasillo anterior) los sorprendió…eso, no estaba ahí antes, ¿o sí?

-Rayos, comienzan a desesperarme- murmuró Ichimatsu, viendo con rencor aquella cabecita tétrica, los demás hermanos decidieron seguir, teniendo que jalar a Ichimatsu para que dejase de ver al objeto. Una vez que lograron entrar a otra habitación lo único que encontrar allí dentro fue…un espejo.

-Tsk, ¿tanto alboroto solo para llegar aquí? Presiento que alguien está divirtiéndose con nosotros- se quejaba por milésima vez Osomatsu, a quien ya se le había revitalizado su rosa roja, por lo que su humor pudo regresar al de siempre

-No podemos mover el espejo, está incrustado a la pared- lo ignoraba Choromatsu, quien buscaba más pistas dentro de la habitación. Todos se acercaron al espejo y miraron su propio reflejo. No había nada inusual, sus caras eran las mismas de siempre, entre ellos similares pero nacidos sextillizos, aun cuando no sabían el paradero de dos de ellos.

Un fuerte ruido atrajo su atención, cuando miraron atrás, otra cabeza se encontraba dentro de la habitación, justo por delante de la puerta.

-Eso… ¿no estaba aquí, cierto?- Karamatsu se acomodaba los lentes de sol para ver mejor, pero definitivamente esas cosas comenzaban a infundirle un fuerte sentimiento de desconfianza.

-Solo ignórenla, especialmente tu Ichimatsu- decía Choromatsu al ver el entrecejo fruncido de Ichimatsu al volverse a topar con una. Los cuatro volvieron a ver su reflejo pero algo había cambiado…

-¡WAAAH!- expresaron todos al mismo tiempo, aquella cabeza se encontraba justo detrás de ellos, justo en el hombro de Karamatsu quien hasta cayó al suelo por el tremendo susto.

-¡Estúpida cosa!- Ichimatsu sin poder controlar sus impulsos, pateo fuertemente la cabeza, quebrándola en el acto, haciéndola casi irreconocible y viendo sus pedazos esparcidos en la alfombra.

-¡Oi, Ichimatsu!- Choromatsu detuvo sus replicas cuando vio la seña de Osomatsu para que retrocediera, lo echo, echo estaba, además, como si no hubiera tantas de esas cosas allá afuera.

-Ichimatsu, intenta evitar quebrar cosas, nos irá muy mal si nos la cobran, recuerda que somos ninis y no hay dinero- Ichimatsu desvió la mirada mientras metía sus manos en la sudadera. Fue un poco infantil al romper esa cosa, pero no podían culparlo, esa galería era lo más raro que hubiese visto en toda su vida.

Con un poco de incomodidad, los cuatro hermanos partieron una vez a inspeccionar la habitación, de alguna manera parecía como si más mujeres de los cuadros fuesen saliéndose de ellos y comenzaran a arrastrarse, si se tardaban mucho más tiempo en aquella sala…podría haber problemas.

Con precaución, todos llegaron a una de las últimas habitaciones de ese lugar. Un sillón blanco, varios muebles y bancos se encontraban ahí dentro pero, lo que a cada uno de ellos les llamó la atención y les robó el aire de sus pulmones fue…

-Ellos dos son…-Karamatsu intentaba articular palabras, no podía apartar la mirada de aquel gran cuadro colgado en la pared, ¿era verdad lo que estaban viendo?

-Mamá y Papá…- terminó por decir Choromatsu, quien se encontraba en el mismo estado que su hermano. El cuadro del fondo, el único de hecho, mostraba una pintura empolvada y grande, pero lo mas perturbador de esta era que mostraba entre los colores pincelados a las dos figuras paternas, el señor y la señora Matsuno se encontraban retratados de frente. ¿Eso quería decir que ellos también estaban encerrados en aquel lugar?

-No…-el cuerpo de Ichimatsu comenzaba a temblar de forma visible, además de que Choromatsu llevaba a su boca sus manos que igualmente estaban temblorosas. Osomatsu y Karamatsu, a pesar de estar también sorprendidos, decidieron que lo mejor sería salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes. Karamatsu intentó abrir la puerta pero esta…

-Está cerrada- todos voltearon a verlo, Karamatsu intentaba jalar la perilla con todas sus fuerzas, pero era imposible, pronto, ruidos como golpes y rasguños comenzaron oírse desde afuera y, en cuestión de segundos, las mujeres de los cuadros derrumbaron parte de la pared para ingresar, fueron en total tres mujeres las que lograron ingresar y arrinconar a los hermanos.

-¡Corran!- gritó Osomatsu, quien no perdió el tiempo y empujó a sus hermanos a la salida, sin importarle quedar hasta el final y casi ser derribado por una de las damas.

-¡Osomatsu-niisan!- gritaron los tres hermanos al ver que este se paraba con dificultad y los seguía- no miren atrás- Karamatsu siguió corriendo y, de una u otra manera, una de las puertas que anteriormente se encontraba cerrada ahora estaba levemente abierta y, sin dudarlo tomó la mano de sus hermanos menores para comenzar a correr más rápido.

Los cuatro lograron ingresar a un nuevo pasillo, donde Osomatsu, quien fue el último en entrar, logró cerrar la puerta antes de que las damas los fuesen a perseguir.

-Estamos vivos…-respiraba con dificultad Karamatsu mientras se sentaba en el suelo, tomando con dificultad aire. Sus hermanos terminaron también arrodillándose para regular sus pobres corazones que amenazaban por salir disparados de sus pechos.

-¿Están…bien?- preguntaba Osomatsu, mientras se acostaba por completo sobre la alfombra.

-Ellos estaban…-comenzaba a susurrar Ichimatsu, el pobre también estaba cansado por la carrera pero, aquel cuadro que estaba en la otra habitación, ese donde estaban sus padres, no podía quitárselo de la mente. Probablemente debido al shock y el agotamiento, Ichimatsu cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo.

-¡Ichimatsu!- Karamatsu atendía al hermano menor, preocupado por su colapso tan repentino. Pero Ichimatsu no era el único que aun no podía quitarse aquella imagen del pensamiento, Choromatsu, quien se había esforzado para mantenerse apacible…con aquello sentía que se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento.

-No puedo…- Choromatsu susurró antes de caer también ante las penumbras de la inconsciencia.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Y ¿Qué tal ha quedado? Puede que les haya aburrido un poco pero he intentado meterle el toque Matsuno a la historia (bulliyng a Karamatsu, plz). Decidí dejarle los puzzles complicados a Choromatsu ya que es el mar racional del grupo (aunque sabemos que todos los sextillizos son unos patanes de primera). Este capítulo ha quedado así, pero en mi opinión los demás tienen una mejor calidad y trama. Espero que se queden para continuar con los siguientes (creo que serán en total cuatro capítulos). Pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews (no por facebook, profavor). ¡Los leeré el siguiente viernes! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


	3. Chapter 3

Contenido: Basado en el juego de Ib. Un poco de drama, angst, misterio, etc.

Pareja: Ninguna. Sin publicación a Amor-yaoi.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡HUSTLE, HUSTLE! ¡MUSCLE, MUSCLE! ¡Hola, queridos lectores! Por fin ha llegado el viernes y aquí me presento nuevamente con la actualización de este corto fanfic. No quiero aburrirlos con mi nada interesante vida, así que solo les diré que la obra original de Osomatsu, así como todos sus personajes, fueron creados gracias a Fujio Akatsuka, y el juego de Ib fue creado por Kouri, es decir, ninguno de los dos me pertenece y este fanfic fue producto de ideas locas, ocio y tiempo libre. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Se encontraba solo, completamente solo en una habitación estrecha pero, a pesar de ello, tras aquella puerta oía pasos, alguien le seguía, alguien le estaba persiguiendo. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pasaba una puerta tras otra, las habitaciones parecían interminables. Y, después de que sus piernas ya no podían correr más, cuando creía que iba a caer debido al agotamiento, estaba la ultima habitación, una cabeza, un maniquí y una dama se acercaban peligrosamente a él. La puerta no se abría, giraba la perilla pero todo era inútil. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo, estaba solo…

Ichimatsu y Choromatsu se levantaron agitados de forma simultánea. Sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente debido al horrible sueño, sudaban frio y sentían escalofríos por todas sus extremidades, ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido?

-¿Están bien?- los hermanos mayores se acercaron a ambos, quienes aun no situaban el lugar en donde estaban, aquella pesadilla había parecido tan real…

-L-lo siento- decía entrecortadamente Choromatsu- al parecer solo tuve un mal sueño- Choromatsu notó que las dos sudaderas de los mayores, roja y azul, servían como manta para taparlo a él y al cuarto hermano, quien también estaba bastante agitado.

-Eso sucede cuando no duermes a lado de Oni-chan- Osomatsu se acercó melosamente a Choromatsu, quien lo alejó inmediatamente, ahí iba Osomatsu con su actitud infantil…aunque de alguna forma eso lograba tranquilizarlo.

-¿Tú también tuviste una pesadilla, Ichimatsu?- preguntaba Karamatsu viéndolo. El cuarto hermano, a pesar de haber tenido el mismo sueño que Choromatsu, negó con su cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio, poco a poco su corazón se iba calmando.

-Miren lo que su querido brother ha traído- Karamatsu jaló levemente la sudadera que aun estaba sobre sus hermanos para buscar entre sus bolsillos y, dentro de uno, sacó cuatro paletas de colores, pequeñas pero bastante simpáticas- Pueden tomar si quieren.

-Estamos un poco grandes para esta clase de dulces, ¿no te parece?- A pesar de su comentario, Choromatsu tomó una, mientras que Ichimatsu, aun en silencio y un poco avergonzado tomaba otra.

-¿No me ofrecerás a mí, Karamatsu?- preguntaba juguetonamente mientras intentaba alcanzar una, pero Karamatsu alcanzó a moverlas ágilmente

-Non, non, non, aniki- decía Karamatsu mientras se volvía a poner de pie- las que restan son para Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu- Karamatsu, en realidad también tenía una paleta reservada para su hermano mayor, pero quería esperar a encontrar a los dos menores para dárselas a todos juntos.

-Deberíamos quedarnos un rato mas, al parecer esta habitación es segura- cambió de tema Osomatsu mientras se estiraba y levantaba de su lugar. Los dos hermanos mayores se dedicaron a revisar los diversos libros y materiales que había en los libreros mientras que los dos menores aun descansaban sentados en el suelo.

-Si te sientes agotado o crees que no puedes con algo, puedes decirlo Ichimatsu- dijo en voz baja Choromatsu para evitar que los mayores lo oyeran- A veces te da vergüenza depender de nosotros, pero en esta situación deberías dejar que te protejamos.

Ichimatsu sonrió levemente ante el comentario de su hermano, su mirada estaba posada en las sudaderas de sus hermanos, quienes los protegieron en todo momento _. "No necesito amigos porque ustedes están aquí"_ recordó las palabras que alguna vez, cierto gatito le reveló, aquellas que él mismo pensaba pero nunca había dicho por su propia boca.

Los cuatro hermanos pasaron un rato mas descansando antes de tener que regresar al camino. Al parecer aun les faltaba bastante que caminar así que querían mentalizarse para ello, tal vez con el pasar de las puertas, las cosas que veían ahí dentro serían tan "normales" que ya no les causarían temor…o al menos eso querían creer.

Cuando estuvieron listos para salir de la habitación, los cuatro salieron a paso firme, encontrándose una vez más con pasillos interminables. En la siguiente sala había un pequeño corral con esas estatuas sin cabeza, lastimosamente para mala suerte de Karamatsu, nuevamente fue su turno para entrar. No importó mucho que digamos, ya que solamente pudieron hacerse del conocimiento de unos cuantos comentarios del autor acerca de cómo quería que sus obras tuviesen vida propia…como si eso les interesara a los hermanos.

-"Puzzle de leche"- leyó Osomatsu mientras despeinaba a Karamatsu, quien aún seguía asustado y agitado por su persecución pasada- No entiendo como hay gente que les divierta hacer un rompecabezas en blanco.

-Eso es porque no eres más que un nini, Osomatsu-niisan- los hermanos siguieron con su camino, esta vez no quisieron detenerse demasiado en el espejo que había unos metros adelantes, malas experiencias habían pasado con el anterior que habían examinado. Una pequeña habitación un tanto escondida había casi frente al espejo, todos entraron encontrándose con otro maniquí, provocando que Karamatsu se escondiera completamente temeroso detrás de Choromatsu, quien solo sintió una gotita de sudor recorriéndole por la frente debido a la actitud de su hermano.

-Supongo que habrá que moverlo para pasar- y dicho esto, así sin previo aviso, Ichimatsu nuevamente con una patada pudo desmantelar la escultura.

-¡Ya te dije que dejaras de hacer eso, Ichimatsu!- se quejó Choromatsu, con esta era la tercer cosa rota por su hermano menor.

-Tsk, de todos modos, no es como si sirvieran de algo- Ichimatsu levanto sus hombros como restándole importancia al asunto. Un ruido se escucho por fuera, espantando a los hermanos hasta que vieron que el sonido se realizó después de que Osomatsu jalara desinteresadamente una cuerda.

-¡Tú tampoco hagas algo sin avisar!- siguió gritando Choromatsu a lo que su hermano mayor solo rió nerviosamente. Los cuatro salieron de aquella salita, que en realidad se conectaba con la primera puerta que habían visto y que anteriormente estaba cerrada.

-Eso no estaba ahí ¿o sí?- dijo Ichimatsu señalando un escrito en la pared, la pintura estaba fresca

\- "¿Cuál es el título del cuadro de la sala grande de la exhibición de Guertena?" ¿Ahh? ¿Y cómo rayos vamos a recordarlo?

-Algo de las profundidades…creo…-Karamatsu cerraba sus ojos y cruzaba los brazos intentando recordar el nombre de aquella pintura que sirvió para que todos llegasen aquí.

-"El abismo de las profundidades"- concluyó Ichimatsu, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos- Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu fueron quienes lo leyeron- explicó.

-Bueno supongo que esto funcionará en algún momento- los Matsuno se dirigieron nuevamente a donde se encontraban anteriormente, siempre evitando chocar miradas con su propio reflejo que se pudiese crear en el espejo, cuando llegaron a una puerta mas, ahora de color morado, ingresaron como contraseña aquel titulo que había recordado Ichimatsu. La puerta logró abrirse.

-Otro callejón sin salida- decía Choromatsu mientras veía la habitación cerrada, sin pasillos ni escaleras.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero al menos con buenas cosas!- Osomatsu, quien ya había comenzado a hurgar entre los libreros, le mostró a su hermano el libro que había encontrado y… ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACIA ESE TIPO DE LIBROS EN UNA GALERIA DE ARTE?! Eso era, literalmente porno, porno sin imágenes pero a final de cuentas el escrito era tan explicito que Choromatsu tomó con fuerza dicho libro y lo cerró alejándolo de su hermano.

-¿¡Por qué siempre encuentras este tipo de cosas en situaciones tan críticas como esta?!- gritaba un sonrojado Choromatsu mientras Osomatsu solo tronaba sus dientes molesto y desviaba la mirada. Choromatsu era demasiado amargado.

-Oigan- llamó Ichimatsu, quien tenía su mirada fija en el recuadro- No creen que esta pintura es…- pero antes de que Ichimatsu pudiese decir alguna otra cosa, las lámparas se apagaron, la habitación había quedado completamente oscuras, los Matsuno dieron un saltito ante la sorpresiva ausencia de luz.

-¿Chicos, están bien?- preguntó Osomatsu, quien aun recordaba tener a un lado a Choromatsu pero ahora no había más que penumbra. Todos contestaron con un temeroso "si".

-Que buena suerte que traigo lighter conmigo- soltó una pequeña risita mientras prendía su pequeño encendedor de bolsillo, el cual no fue de gran ayuda ya que segundos después de hacerlo, la luz regresó pero con un pequeño regalo.

Las paredes tenían escritas nuevas palabras con pintura aun fresca, frases como "No quiero morir" "para" "por favor" se leían con letra que parecía haber sido escrita en un momento de desesperación.

-Odio cuando aparecen mensajes de la nada- susurró Choromatsu mientras se alejaba de las paredes. Todos se vieron entre ellos y con un acuerdo silencioso salieron rápidamente de la habitación, viendo un nuevo mensaje escrito en pintura roja en la pared.

-Esto es…-Choromatsu leyó con atención el mensaje impregnado. Hablaba sobre la prohibición de artefactos que produjeran fuego o fuesen peligrosos.

-Todo esto fue entonces culpa de Cacamatsu- dijo indiferente Ichimatsu, deprimiendo al segundo hermano mayor, quien solo quería ser de ayuda.

Un poco más calmados, regresaron a paso veloz al pasillo en donde a tan solo unos metros más adelante se mostraban huellas, huellas marcadas con lo que esperaban que fuese pintura roja y no…

-Las huellas van hacia ese lugar- dijo Karamatsu- pero esa puerta…

-No estaba ahí antes- terminó Ichimatsu, puertas que aparecían y desparecían, si no fuese porque no había otro camino…bueno tendrían que ir para allá de todos modos.

Cuando Ichimatsu giró la perilla de la puerta alguien más venia corriendo hacia él, alguien que conocían a la perfección.

-¡WAAAAHHHH!- se oyó un grito de aquella persona, quien debido a eso dio varios pasos hacia atrás, tropezando y cayendo de espaldas. Ichimatsu al oír aquel grito no pudo evitar también asustarse y caerse de la misma forma. Ambos estaban sorprendidos, se veían directamente a los ojos intentando procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir

-¿I…Ichimatsu-niisan?- el chico que había venido corriendo desde adentro de la habitación no era otro más que el menor de los sextillizos, quien después de regular su respiración se lanzó hacia su hermano- ¡Ichimatsu-niisan!- pegaba su mejilla con la de su hermano, dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimitas de alivio al haberlo encontrado- ¿¡Donde te habías metido?! ¡Te perdimos de vista por completo! ¡Después de que vimos que esos maniquís se movían solos corrimos tan rápido! ¡De repente ya no estabas y Jyushimatsu-niisan y yo nos preocupamos!- Todomatsu alzó su vista, al parecer no se había dado cuenta del resto de sus hermanos hasta ese momento- ¿Ustedes también están aquí?

-Vaya, Totty nos ha saludado completamente diferente a como saludó a Ichimatsu- contestó Osomatsu ladeando su cabeza un poco dolido, pero aun así sonriendo.

-No es eso- Todomatsu se levantó y le tendió una mano a su hermano para que hiciese lo mismo- Creí que los únicos que estábamos aquí seríamos nosotros tres y…-Todomatsu volteó a ver sus espaldas pero, cuando vio que no había nadie soltó un grito que sorprendió a todos.

-¡Jyushimatsu-niisan! ¡Jyushimatsu-niisan no está!- volteaba a todas partes, pero mirase por donde mirase su hermano de sudadera amarilla no mostraba señales de estar ahí.

-¿Estabas con Jyushimatsu? ¿¡Que ha pasado?!- preguntó un poco alterado Choromatsu.

-Estábamos los tres huyendo de un maniquí pero al parecer nos hemos separado…espero que no haya ido muy lejos- Todomatsu temblaba al recordar todos los horribles sucesos por los que había estado pasando.

-¿"Los tres"? ¿Totty, acaso alguien les estaba acompañando?- esta vez fue el turno de Karamatsu de preguntar.

-Una chica de cabello rubio y vestido verde, la encontramos después de perder de vista a Ichimatsu-niisan así que decidimos estar juntos para salir de aquí.

-Vaya, entonces hay más gente atrapada aquí además de nosotros, existe la probabilidad de que encontremos a las personas que también estaban en la galería de arte- Choromatsu pensaba con su mano apoyada en su barbilla, un poco esperanzado de poder hacer más grande el grupo, de esa forma sería más fácil encontrar la salida.

-Por lo mientras será mejor que avancemos, Jyushimatsu debe estar más adelante- indeciso, Todomatsu asintió y se dejó guiar por sus hermanos mayores _"Espero que Jyushimatsu-niisan esté bien_ " pensaba para sí mientras se ocultaba detrás de la espalda de sus hermanos.

No caminaron mucho para encontrar una puerta, al atravesarla lo primero que vieron fue a su hermano faltante el cual estaba acostado en el suelo, regulando su respiración después de haber corrido.

-¡Jyushimatsu!- gritaron todos, cuando el quinto hermano escuchó su nombre sus ojos brillaron intensamente de felicidad, estaba feliz de poder reencontrarse con todos sus hermanos.

-¡Qué bueno que estés bien, Jyushimatsu-niisan!- Todomatsu fue a abrazar a su hermano quien tenía su sonrisa tatuada en el rostro mientras daba saltitos, levantando levemente del suelo a su único hermano menor- ¿Donde está Mary?

-Dijo que se adelantaría mientras yo te buscaba, Totty- Todomatsu suspiró ante aquello, ¿cómo era posible que Jyushimatsu dejase a una chica indefensa por su propia cuenta?

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos para encontrarla, Mary debe estar asustada- los demás hermanos asintieron con una sonrisa, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que habían estado todos reunidos.

Los chicos aprovechaban el reencuentro para charlar entre ellos, al parecer Jyushimatsu y Totty habían pasado por las mismas extrañas habitaciones por las que ellos mismos también habían tenido que pasar, lo curioso es que, de haber sido así hubiesen quedado signos de que alguien había pasado antes que ellos por aquellos extraños pasillos, pero no era así y es extraño que no fuese hasta ese momento en que todos se pudieron reencontrar. Esa galería era cada vez más espeluznante y tenebrosa que cualquier casa de terror.

Todos siguieron caminando hasta toparse con dos puertas, la primera como no era de sorprenderse, estaba cerrada, por lo que decidieron entrar a la segunda y, aquella habitación, fue en realidad la más peculiar de todo el lugar. No había cuadros abstractos, maniquís sin cabeza o cabezas de porcelana que daban mala espina, sino que, en lugar de ello, todo estaba adornado con hermosos conejitos de diversos colores, de hecho, la única pintura del lugar retrataba un conejito en un bonito paisaje, aquello que pudo haber sido normal, que en esta galería nada lo era, simplemente resultaba extraño.

-¿No te parecen lindos, Jyushimatsu-niisan?- preguntaba Todomatsu mientras tomaba uno de los conejitos, después de ver tanta cosa fea allá afuera, la habitación le parecía acogedora.

-¡Sí! ¡Conejitos lindos!- se expresaba con entusiasmo el quinto hermano.

-En realidad- prosiguió Karamatsu- este cuarto no me da demasiada confianza, siento como si nos estuvieran observando, es aterrador- ambos hermanos vieron con molestia a Karamatsu quien solo cerró los ojos, fingiendo no haber dicho nada.

-Aquí hay algo escrito- Choromatsu se encontraba investigando entre los libros y, entre ellos había encontrado un pequeño texto- "La destrucción del corazón. Si tu espíritu sufre demasiado, comenzarás a tener alucinaciones y al final, serás destruido. Y lo más preocupante de todo, es que ni siquiera serás consciente de ese hecho". Leyó el chico, pensando que, de todos los escritos que había estado leyendo en la galería, este era uno que inusualmente había captado su atención.

-Supongo que no será importante- le dijo Ichimatsu, quien en realidad no le había encontrado utilidad el estar leyendo los libros de la galería, aquello que demostraba pistas para seguir avanzando siempre se mostraba en mensajes de pintura o cosas por el estilo.

-Creo que tienes razón- Choromatsu regresó el libro donde estaba originalmente.

En ese momento un sonido fuerte se escuchó al otro lado de la habitación, justo donde nadie estaba parado uno de los conejitos de porcelana se encontraba roto y hecho añicos en el suelo, dejando ver la llave color purpura que guardaba en su interior.

-No me gusta cuando pasan cosas así- decía Osomatsu mientras iba a recoger la llave- Tu llévala, Todomatsu, soy malo guardando esas cosas- Totty extendió su mano para recibir la llave, en realidad no importaba quien la trajera, ¿o sí?

Al terminar de ver aquella habitación, todos salieron al pasillo, ahora podrían proseguir por la otra puerta, pero justo cuando pasaron por delante del cuadro del pasillo, un sonido estridente hizo que detuvieran su caminar.

-¿¡Q-que está pasando?!- gritaba Choromatsu mientras sentía el piso y las paredes retumbar, todos fijaron su mirada en la extraña pintura, de donde parecía estar saliendo partes y lianas de plantas.

-¡Aléjense del cuadro!- Karamatsu empujó a varios de sus hermanos lejos del cuadro, justo en el momento preciso en que las lianas atravesaron el suelo y la pared, bloqueando completamente el paso, separando el grupo.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Todomatsu al ver la liana, ya no se movía mas, se había congelado justo por la mitad del pasillo- Tal vez podamos cortarlas.

-Imposible- respondió Ichimatsu- esta planta está hecha de roca- decía al tocarla- Un simple cuchillo no podría romperla.

-¿Karamatsu, tú también estas bien?- preguntó Osomatsu, quien en realidad era la otra persona con la que Karamatsu se había quedado del otro lado del pasillo. Los cuatro hermanos menores estaban del lado de la habitación aun no explorada, mientras que ellos solamente tenían acceso a la habitación de los conejos.

-Estoy bien- sonrió Karamatsu al ver que su hermano se levantaba- ¿Totty, tienes la llave?

-Sí, aquí la tengo- Todomatsu la levantó lentamente (sus rodillas aun temblaban de miedo) para que pudiesen verla.

-Será mejor que ustedes se adelanten a la siguiente habitación- sugirió Osomatsu- Si encuentran algo para romper las rocas tráiganlo.

-¿Pero qué rayos estás diciendo, Osomatsu-niisan?- preguntó alarmado Choromatsu- Dijimos que lo mejor sería no dividirnos.

-Pero…- contraatacó Ichimatsu- En estos momentos no hay nada que hacer si no nos separamos- Choromatsu no pudo responder ante eso, si no se movían Osomatsu y Karamatsu no podrían salir de allí.

-Tal vez uno de nosotros podría quedarse- sugirió Jyushimatsu, obviamente él tampoco quería separarse de sus hermanos, no cuando apenas llevaban unos minutos juntos.

-Don't worry, My Little Jyushimatsu- habló Karamatsu acomodándose sus gafas de sol- Será más peligroso si ustedes se separan en mas grupos, vayan todos.

-Exacto- apoyó Osomatsu- pero no se vayan a olvidar de sus Oni-chan- pasó su dedo índice por debajo de su nariz. Los menores, aun poco convencidos asintieron levemente, queriendo creer que esta separación sería solamente por poco tiempo.

Los cuatro hermanos se adentraron en la pequeña habitación, una de otras tantas que también parecía almacén, llena de cajas e instrumentos para pintura. Inspeccionaron cada caja, esperanzados de que hubiese algo con lo que podrían romper aquellas plantas extrañas.

-¡Aquí hay algo!- gritó Jyushimatsu después de abrir una caja, Choromatsu se acercó al ver que dentro de esta había un pequeño cuchillo de paleta, de ese tipo de cuchillos especiales para pintar y ese tipo de cosas.

-Dudo que con esto saquemos a Osomatsu-niisan y Karamatsu-niisan, Jyushimatsu- el pequeño solamente bajó la mirada algo desilusionado. Momentos después las luces se apagaron, el grito más fuerte que se escucho fue, obviamente, el de Todomatsu, a quien le asustaba la oscuridad, afortunadamente solo fueron segundos antes de que la luz regresara a la normalidad.

-Déjense de bromas- hablaba nervioso Todomatsu, quien se aferraba fuertemente de la ropa de su hermano Ichimatsu.

-La puerta…-dijo Ichimatsu apuntando con la mirada hacia esta, un maniquí estaba obstruyendo la entrada, el que se supone que estaba recargado en la pared momentos antes- Tch…esto es una molestia- deshaciéndose del agarre del menor, Ichimatsu levantó su pierna para destruirlo, como los que anteriormente había roto pero al intentarlo, el maniquí no se movió un solo centímetro, y mucho menos logró romperse como los anteriores, dejando adolorido al pobre cuarto Matsuno.

-¿Estás bien, Ichimatsu-niisan?- se acercó Todomatsu asustado, viendo como su hermano se había arrodillado en el suelo para sobarse la parte lastimada.

-No se puede romper- contestó en un puchero, molesto porque no pasara lo mismo que con los anteriores maniquís.

-Supongo que…-Choromatsu se acercó a ambos mientras Jyushimatsu le seguía por detrás- tendremos que seguir avanzando, tal vez podamos llegar a la habitación de los conejos otra vez desde acá- todos se miraron entre sí, la verdad es que no había demasiadas alternativas por lo que…tendrían que seguir el único camino.

La siguiente puerta conducía nuevamente a un pasillo, con ventanas al fondo y unas escaleras a la derecha, todos en un silencio incomodo, caminaron sigilosamente, evitando producir algún sonido, a pesar de que solo dos de ellos estuviesen separados, el resto de quienes eran los menores…se sentían bastante asustados. Jyushimatsu, quien iba detrás de todos, alcanzó a ver una sombra de una persona pasar por fuera de la ventana y tiempo después una mano golpeando por fuera. El sonido asustó a todos, quienes voltearon a ver a un asustado Jyushimatsu.

-No nos asustes así, Jyushimatsu- se quejaba Choromatsu, quien iba hasta el frente, supuso que el causante del ruido había sido el quinto hermano.

-Yo no he sido- en el rostro de Jyushimatsu se plasmó una sonrisa pero sus ojos demostraban miedo genuino al señalar marcas de dedos que habían quedado en la parte de fuera. Todos tragaron al mismo tiempo…las cosas iban peor, o eso pensaban justo antes de oír pequeños golpecitos cayendo por la escalera, hasta que cesaron.

-¿Q-q-q-que ha sido eso?- preguntaba tembloroso Todomatsu, abrazaba fuertemente el brazo de Ichimatsu.

-Al parecer algo rojo ha estallado allí- Ichimatsu señaló la mancha del suelo junto a la pared y, sin ninguno comentario más, decidieron subir, aun más cautelosos que antes las escaleras. Una vez arriba, todos observaban nuevos e inquietantes mensajes escritos en las paredes "¿Se están divirtiendo?"

-¡No! ¡Definitivamente no me estoy divirtiendo!- gritaba Todomatsu casi al borde de las lagrimas- ¡Quiero salir ya de aquí!

-Tranquilízate, Todomatsu- intentaba calmar Choromatsu, quien quería tomar el papel de hermano mayor liderando a sus hermanos pero…dudaba hacerlo, no al menos mientras sus rodillas siguieran temblando por todo lo que estaban pasando.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntaba Ichimatsu después de llegar a la pequeña salita. Un agujero impedía a los Matsuno seguir su camino por lo que, no había mucho que hacer.

-¿Deberíamos intentar regresar con Osomatsu-niisan y Karamatsu-niisan?- sugirió Jyushimatsu- Se preocuparan por nosotros.

Todos voltearon a ver a Choromatsu, quien parecía indeciso de su decisión mientras veía la oscuridad del agujero, el cual parecía no tener fondo.

Mientras tanto, Osomatsu y Karamatsu descansaban en aquel pasillo aun junto a las plantas de piedra, causantes de haber tenido que separarse de sus hermanos.

-Si fuesen plantas normales, podría quemarlas pero…- Karamatsu aun intentaba mover aquellas raíces solidas para salir, mientras Osomatsu lo veía aburrido.

-Dudo que podamos moverlas o quemarlas Karamatsu- aburrido intentaba buscar alguna otra cosa para entretenerse- ¿y si revisamos otra vez aquella habitación?

-¿Esa inquietante habitación?- Karamatsu tembló ante la mención de la sugerencia. A pesar de los comentarios de sus demás hermanos, definitivamente aquella habitación le parecía de lo más inquietante.

-¿O prefieres quedarte aquí a esperar mientras voy solo?- levantó su ceja cuando dijo aquello, retándolo de quedarse en aquella galería sin compañía. Karamatsu miro a todos lados, considerando cambiar su decisión.

-N-no te abandonaré, brother, el gran Karamatsu te acompañará- contestaba nervioso, intentando mostrarse sereno. Osomatsu solo rió bajito ante su mal actuación y juntos se aventuraron nuevamente hacia la puerta.

En realidad aquella habitación no estaba repleta de conejitos de porcelana, el cuadro no era lindo ni tampoco la habitación inspiraba confianza. Muñecos tétricos color azul y ojos rojos es lo que estaba sobre las estanterías, aquellos ojos rojos que parecían verlos siempre, siempre, siempre.

-Vayámonos pronto de aquí- Karamatsu olvidaba su actuación y se ocultaba detrás de su hermano quien parecía indiferente.

-Oh- Osomatsu alcanzó a ver una pequeña abertura por detrás del librero y, con la ayuda de Karamatsu, lograron encontrar un pasaje secreto- ¿quién diría que hay un camino aquí? Vamos- el segundo asintió y ambos anduvieron encorvados un rato por el angosto caminito, hasta llegar a otra habitación.

-Al menos pudimos salir de allí- Osomatsu desentumía su espalda mientras su hermano revisaba la habitación.

-Hay cinco cuerdas- Karamatsu jaló la del extremo derecho y de ella, cayó una muñeca, idéntica a las otras de la anterior habitación- ¡Waaaah!- estaba a punto de patearla cuando Osomatsu tocó su hombro

-Es solo una muñeca, tranquilo Karamatsu- el menor suspiró, calmando su corazón desbocado- ¿Para que servirán las otras?- Osomatsu jaló la cuerda de en medio, haciendo que la luz se apagara, ambos soltaron un grito digno de niñitas en parvulario. Osomatsu jaló nuevamente la cuerda, prendiendo de esa forma las luces.

-Creí que moriríamos- Osomatsu jaló ahora la cuarta cuerda y…no ocurrió absolutamente nada- ¿eh?

Al mismo tiempo, en el cuadro donde se encontraban los cuatro menores se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo, trayéndoles un susto a los chicos pero armando un camino para seguir, ya que dicho cuadro cubrió con su área el agujero que les impedía continuar.

-Odio los efectos especiales de este lugar- la cara de Totty era casi de color azul. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a todas las cosas extrañas que pasaban ahí.

-Bueno, podemos continuar un poco mas- Choromatsu intentó sonreír para infundir confianza, aunque pocos resultados dio, él fue el primero en pasar sobre aquel cuadro.

Solo fue cuestión de minutos para que los cuatro hermanos cruzaran por encima, pero todos habían quedado con la sensación de que, a pesar de ser un cuadro este los estaba…observando.

-Tch, déjate de bromas- Ichimatsu pateo (que novedad) un pedazo de roca que había en el suelo, intentando que esta llegase al cuadro pero, por desgracia, esta cayó por el agujero.

-Deja de patear las cosas Ichimatsu- regañó Choromatsu y en respuesta Ichimatsu solo miró a otro lado. El mayor suspiró y todos se encaminaron hacia la puerta, sin pensar en el gran susto que pasaron sus hermanos al ver cómo, la misma roca que pateó Ichimatsu, caía ocasionando un gran ruido justo en la habitación donde ellos se encontraban.

-C-c-cayó de repente- Karamatsu había caído de espaldas al suelo debido al susto, mientras que Osomatsu se había pegado a la pared.

-Tranquilo- dijo mientras se acercaba y la levantaba, pesaba más de lo que aparentaba, ahora se explicaba el gran ruido que hizo al caer. Osomatsu la lanzaba levemente y la atrapaba con la misma mano, pensando que de hecho todas las cosas que les ocurrían ahí siempre tenían algún objetivo o algo similar, aun si no tuvieran explicación aparente- Tal vez…-Osomatsu alcanzó a divisar un pequeño huequito del suelo, justo del mismo tamaño de la roca que tenía en su mano. Sin nada que perder, Osomatsu colocó la piedra y ambos saltaron nuevamente al oír como un "clic" salía de la puerta antes cerrada, estaba vez logrando abrirse.

Ambos iban en silencio por el larguísimo (casi kilométrico) pasillo que se encontraron al cruzar la puerta. Después de varios metros vieron, nuevamente, otra muñeca inquietante y aterradora, con un mensaje escrito en la pared justo a su lado.

-"Hola, Osomatsu, Karamatsu. No me gusta estar sola, ¿y si me llevan con ustedes?"- leyó tembloroso Karamatsu. Ambos tragaron sonoramente saliva ante la horrible sugerencia de la muñequita, seguro que solo se trataba otra broma de mal gusto- ¿Se-seguimos?- la voz le temblaba pero a pesar de eso Osomatsu asintió en silencio, al parecer él también sentía un nudo en la garganta.

A lo largo del pasillo los mensajes aparecían una y otra vez con aquella muñequita, de hecho los hermanos comenzaban a dudar si era la misma muñeca que habían visto antes o si solamente se trataba de una réplica…lo peor es que parecía ser lo primero. Llegó el momento en que los mensajes se tornaban más oscuros e inquietantes, cosas como "¿por qué no me llevan?", "¿me odian?" "¿quieren jugar conmigo?" o "quédense aquí para siempre" aparecían una y otra vez.

Su caminata se había convertido en carrera, en algún momento ambos se tomaban de las manos pero ni siquiera pensaban en la vergüenza o lo embarazosos que se pudiesen ver, ambos solamente querían llegar al final de aquellos pasillos. Doblaron la esquina una última vez antes de ver una puerta, pero no pudieron respirar tranquilos ya que la muñeca ahora se encontraba justo delante de esta.

-¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de perseguirnos?- Osomatsu no pudo controlarse y demostró ser hermano de Ichimatsu, ya que con una patada apartó aquella siniestra muñeca.

-S-solo salgamos- Karamatsu jalaba de la ropa a su hermano y, antes de salir alcanzó a leer la palabra "LLÉVENME", como si fuese una última súplica de la muñeca ahora arrinconada en una de las esquinas.

-Estamos en otra habitación- suspiró Osomatsu, calmando la rabia que le había hecho sentir aquella muñeca.

-Así parece- Karamatsu se secaba el sudor de la frente. Cuando terminó de calmarse se acercó a la puerta más cercana- Cerrada, que novedad- dijo con sarcasmo notando que la perilla de aquella habitación…estaba casi congelada.

-Investiguemos un poco mas- Ambos recorrieron aquellos pasillos, ignorando intencionalmente otra de las muñequitas que se encontraba en el suelo, decidieron seguir explorando. Los cuadros mostrados tenían cierta peculiaridad, aunque no sabían explicarlo con detalles, es más uno de ellos les preguntaba con una suave voz cuál había sido el año de su nacimiento, cosa que obviamente ambos ninis desconocían.

-Deberíamos encontrar algún jarrón pronto- se quejaba Osomatsu cuando veía un poco marchita su rosa roja.

-¿Como ese?- Karamatsu señalo a lo lejos un jarrón que, afortunadamente tenía bastante agua para revitalizar a ambas rosas. Con un poco más de calma, ambos encontraron una habitación con siete largos pedestales y con claras instrucciones de encontrar las siete bolas de pintura que irían en cada uno de ellos. Como si no tuviesen nada que hacer para ponerse a buscar las dichosas bolitas…

En una de las habitaciones del fondo hacia un calor excesivo, casi sentían estar adentrándose al interior de un horno debido al infernal calor que se sentía, por el simple hecho de abrir la puerta sentían que todas sus fuerzas se perdían.

-Tenemos que investigarla rápido y salir- ordenó Osomatsu, ambos entraron y con la misma rapidez salieron, cada uno con un objeto en mano: una bola de pintura púrpura y el otro un paraguas, vaya tesoro por el que habían arriesgado su vida.

-Justo cuando se había puesto bonita otra vez—Osomatsu respiró intentando quitarse el calor que había sentido, se dirigían nuevamente al jarrón, no sin antes que Karamatsu alcanzara a divisar una bolita amarilla en la alfombra, tenían el presentimiento de tener que quedarse allí un rato mas antes de encontrarse nuevamente con sus hermanos.

En la planta superior, ajenos de toda esta situación se encontraban los menores, quienes también habían encontrado largos pasillos que atravesar.

-Me pregunto, hasta donde habrá llegado Mary ella sola- Todomatsu le preguntaba a su hermano mayor de sudadera amarilla, quien no sabía qué contestar- Estoy preocupado por ella.

-Mary… ¿es el nombre de la chica con la que estaban?- preguntaba Choromatsu.

-Sí, ella parecía mucho menos asustada que Totty- reía burlonamente Jyushimatsu.

-Y-yo no estaba asustado- Todomatsu volteaba la cabeza mientras hacia un puchero, nunca sin soltar el brazo de Jyushimatsu quien nuevamente rió.

-¿No deberían ir a buscarla? – preguntaba Ichimatsu con su usual tono monótono

-Supongo que debería estar cerca- Todomatsu finalmente se despegó de su hermano y comenzó a andar más rápido- iré a ver si está en estos pasillos

-Esp… ¡Todomatsu!- Choromatsu, siguiendo sus impulsos, intentó seguir a su hermano, pero este parecía correr más rápido de lo normal.- Se supone que no debemos separarnos…- Choromatsu se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, intentando guardar la calma.

-¿Todomatsu?- una voz aguda hablo desde sus espaldas, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y girando rápidamente, asustado por no haber oído a nadie acercándose.

-T-t-tú eres…- Choromatsu intentaba no tartamudear al ver la mirada confusa de una niña. De cabello largo y rubio, con aquellos ojos brillantes y boca pequeña, vistiendo un bonito vestido color verde que le sentaba perfectamente- ¿Eres Mary?

-Sip, esa soy yo, pero tú…- ella le volvió a mirar con duda, Choromatsu suspiró aliviado, así que ella era la chica que habían visto sus hermanos.

-Soy Choromatsu, hermano de Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu- Choromatsu estiró la mano y la niña, gustosa, la apretó en forma de saludo.- Te hemos estado siguiendo, intenta no separarte otra vez- regañó sutilmente a la niña quien solo se reía bajito, como si acabara de hacer alguna travesura cualquiera.

-¿No viste a mis demás hermanos allá atrás?- ella negó efusivamente con su cabeza. Qué extraño…el pasillo era único y tendría que haber cruzado de una u otra manera con ellos, además de que él venía de la misma dirección…bueno, como si no pasaran cosas extrañas en aquella galería- Todomatsu ha ido a buscarte así que apresurémonos para alcanzarlo- sin soltar su pequeña y frágil mano, Choromatsu comenzó a andar, con la mirada inocente de la niña clavada en su nuca.

Ambos llegaron nuevamente a otra puerta, encontrando esta vez, aunque no lo supieran, una habitación muy parecida a donde en esos momentos se encontraban los mayores. Los cuadros adornaban las paredes y varios de ellos guardaban la peculiaridad de no ir acorde a lo que mostraban, ese autor…Guertena, nunca acabarían de comprender su arte. Justo en una pared cercana, estaba Todomatsu viendo profundamente el cuadro de "El pescador".

-Hey Totty- llamó Choromatsu, su hermano volteó al oír su nombre y sonreía mientras se acercaba- No te vuelvas a ir de esa forma, se supone que estaríamos juntos.

-Jejeje lo siento- Todomatsu bajó la mirada apenado y en el acto, vio a la niña que estaba buscando- ¡Oh, Mary! ¡Con que aquí estabas!- Mary alzó su mano libre para ondearla a forma de saludo mientras le sonreía, si que era bonita cuando hacia esos gestos.

-Nos dejaron atrás- se quejaba Ichimatsu, quien apenas cruzaba el umbral de la puerta- Jyushimatsu estaba preocupado

-Tú también lo estabas, niisan- sonreía el menor, ante el comentario Ichimatsu intentó fulminarlo con la mirada, sus mejillas sonrojadas delataban su verdadera vergüenza al contar la verdad a sus hermanos.

Nuevamente todos (o al menos sin contar a los mayores) estaban reunidos y ahora hasta tenían una persona más en el grupo. Se hicieron las debidas presentaciones, no fue raro el asombro de la pequeña al descubrir que todos eran en realidad sextillizos, en estos días era raro ver algo así, por lo que la chica quedó fascinada, hecho que fue elogio para todos los ninis.

-Son demasiadas habitaciones, supongo que será mejor dividirnos SIN salir del salón, ¿entendido?- Choromatsu remarcó aquella palabra mientras veía a Todomatsu, aun resentido por lo que acababa de suceder.

Los primeros en escoger una habitación fueron Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu, quienes encontraron más de aquellas cabezas de porcelana con expresión tétrica.

-Tch, en verdad odio estas cosas- indicaba Ichimatsu quien, al no sentirse observado por su hermano regañón (Choromatsu) se sintió libre de romper las tres cabezas de la habitación, viendo como los restos caían en el alfombrado suelo. Una de ellas de hecho, no se rompió al caer al suelo pero de sus ojos salía pintura roja, simulando lágrimas.

-Ichimatsu-niisan- indicó Jyushimatsu, señalando donde anteriormente estaba esa cabeza, de allí salía un extraño gas de color rojizo y al acercarse a él sintieron como desprendía calor.- ¿Qué crees que sea?- preguntó.

-Me da igual- contestaba el mayor. Su mirada pasó rápido por el resto de la habitación, encontrando una llave en la mesita de la esquina y leyendo el extraño titulo de la pintura: La dama sin paraguas.

Mientras tanto, Todomatsu y Mary se encontraban en una de las puertas del fondo, donde la habitación se tornaba oscura y gris, sin una pizca de color y con un par de paletas y pinceles flotando místicamente.

-Es como si alguien estuviese ahí pintando- decía la niña, quien parecía ser más valiente que el veinteañero que tenía a su lado, quien daba todo de sí para evitar no gritar ante lo que sus ojos curiosos de la niña.

-Allí hay una llave…- decía Todomatsu viendo que, para llegar a ella tendría que pasar un enorme agujero… ¿podría ser capaz de atravesarlo?

Choromatsu, quien estaba en una habitación distinta, se encontraba leyendo, allí habían diferentes estantes con libros acerca de las obras de Guertena y cuentos, pero nada que pudiese serles útil para salir de aquel tenebroso lugar.

-Oh, ahí estas- una voz resonó junto con el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose, Choromatsu giró y vio nuevamente a Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu- ¿terminaron de investigar el resto del lugar?

-Encontramos solo una llave- Ichimatsu le extendió su mano para darle el objeto- y cuando hemos salido de aquel lugar han aparecido mas de esas horribles cabezas.

-¡Detuve a Ichimatsu-niisan para que no las rompiera todas!- gritaba emocionado Jyushimatsu, como si estuviese orgullo de tal acto heroico, Choromatsu sonrió al verlo, solo Jyushimatsu podía mostrarse aun con esa felicidad a pesar de estar perdidos.

-Yo ya casi acabo aquí, intenten buscar alguna otra cosa mientras regreso- sus dos hermanos salieron de la habitación cuando regresaba su mirada a los libros.- Supongo que deberíamos dejar de leer todo esto, nunca hemos encontrado algo que valga la pena- Choromatsu dejó todo como lo había dejado, ya dispuesto a irse su mirada se posó en un cuadro de la esquina, mostraba una cerradura.

-Tal vez…-siguiendo su corazonada, Choromatsu introdujo la llave que le había dado el menor en aquella cerradura, se escuchó un pequeño ruidito pero…no había pasado nada- Vaya pérdida de tiempo…-Choromatsu salió apresurado de la habitación.

-No hemos encontrado nada nosotros tampoco- alcanzó a oír a Todomatsu quien, junto con Mary, estaban platicando con el otro par.

-¿Eso…estaba ahí antes?- Choromatsu señaló con su índice derecho el cuadro del fondo. Aquel donde el pescador antes no estaba…ahora se encontraba arriba de su lancha, sosteniendo fuertemente una caña de pescar. Todos miraron fijamente la pintura, esperando a que el pescador hiciese algo…no lo hizo.

Mientras tanto, en un piso inferior, los mayores aun deambulaban por aquella sala, buscando las bolitas de colores que iban en los pedestales largos.

-He encontrado la azul- decía un animado Osomatsu cuando se acercó al segundo. Ambos se dirigían a colocarla en la otra habitación cuando se dieron cuenta que…la muñeca se había movido nuevamente, dejando detrás de ella otro mensaje que decía "¿qué están haciendo? Yo también quiero jugar"

-Solo…quédate ahí quietecita- decía Osomatsu evitando tener contacto visual con ella.

Solo les faltaban cuatro bolitas de pintura. Ambos entraron a la habitación de al lado (¿que no estaba cerrada?) y decidieron investigar, resulta que la habitación era otra pequeña biblioteca.

-Oh, he encontrado otra, brother- decía Karamatsu, quien había decidido ver uno de los libros del fondo

-Supongo que pasará algo inexplicable cuando encontremos las siete- le sonrió su hermano mientras regresaba a su lectura

-Oye…Osomatsu- el otro hizo un ruido para indicarle que lo estaba escuchando- ¿Crees…que los demás estén bien?

-Todos ellos están juntos- Osomatsu cerró el libro que tenía en las manos y lo puso a su lugar. Se dirigió dando saltitos hacia donde estaba su hermano y pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros- Ellos sabrán arreglárselas para que todos nos encontremos otra vez- Osomatsu le sonrió pícaramente, dando tranquilidad al interior de Karamatsu, en este tipo de cosas, Osomatsu siempre se comportaba como el hermano mayor que se supone que era.

-Nosotros también debemos esforzarnos, sigamos buscando en las demás habitaciones- Karamatsu también dejó el libro que tenia y siguió a su hermano sonriente, sintiéndose afortunado por no haberse quedado solo cuando aquel cuadro los separó.

Una vez afuera, recorrieron nuevamente la habitación, Karamatsu se dirigió a la otra habitación para dejar la bolita verde que había encontrado, mientras tanto, Osomatsu veía nuevamente el cuadro donde hace poco solo era un fondo azul ahora había un pequeño anzuelo que hasta sobresalía del cuadro.

-No tengo un pez pero… ¿servirá esto?- más que por ser una idea, Osomatsu hizo la travesura de colocar un paraguas en el, lo que le sorprendió es que, después de hacerlo, la cuerda subió rápidamente hasta perderse.

-¿Que pasó, Osomatsu?- Karamatsu estaba de regreso, encontrando a Osomatsu un tanto sorprendido.

-Nada nada, no te preocupes- sonreía nerviosamente, esperando que aquel paraguas no fuese algo importante que tuviesen que conservar para después.

Lo gracioso, es que la decisión de Osomatsu había sido la correcta, ya que Mary y el resto del equipo, aun se encontraban expectantes viendo aquel cuadro, de donde, de forma repentina, salió el anzuelo con un paraguas atorado en él.

-No creí que en verdad pescara algo- Choromatsu descolgó con cuidado el paraguas, sin saber exactamente qué hacer con él.

-Ah…-Ichimatsu abrió su boca y todos le prestaron atención- Allá adentro hay una chica sin paraguas- todos lo vieron confundido, pero sin preguntar se dirigieron a la habitación que él mencionaba. Efectivamente, cuando Ichimatsu colocó el paraguas en la pintura "la dama sin paraguas" la mujer se movió y, cubriéndose con él, comenzó a llover, no solamente dentro del cuadro, sino que también afuera.

-Genial…-murmuraba Todomatsu sarcásticamente mientras intentaba cubrirse con las manos. Uno por uno, un tanto apresurados, salieron de la habitación donde, afortunadamente no estaba lloviendo.

Al mismo tiempo, en el piso inferior, Karamatsu y Osomatsu comenzaban a quedarse sin ideas, habían revisado cada habitación ya más de diez veces, siempre teniendo los mismos resultados, la única habitación en donde no habían vuelto a entrar era…

-¿Valdrá la pena arriesgarnos?- decía Osomatsu cuando apoyó su mano en la perilla, tal vez lo mejor era que regresaran a donde habían quedado de verse con los demás, ¿y si ellos estaban ahí esperándolos?

-No hay nada mejor que hacer- le contestó Karamatsu, quien apoyó su mano por sobre la suya y giro la perilla, percibiendo nuevamente aquel calor de los mil demonios y el espeso humo de gas que salía por los suelos- No veo nada diferente.

-Supongo que no pasará nada diferente hasta que tiremos de aquella cosa- Osomatsu apuntó con la mirada a una cuerda que bajaba desde el techo, justo en una de las esquinas de la habitación-Juguemos a ver quién va corriendo para tirarla- Osomatsu levantó su puño, invitando a su hermano a jugar aquel juego en el que siempre salía perdedor…y esta, de hecho, no había sido la excepción.

Karamatsu lagrimeó al ver el resultado catastrófico para él, una vez más tendría que arriesgarse en aquellos retos. Él estaba a punto de entrar, cuando sintió la mano de Osomatsu en su hombro.

-Supongo que ya estas cansado de perder, así que esta vez iré yo- Osomatsu repetía su manía de pasar su dedo por debajo de su nariz mientras le sonría a Karamatsu quien, dudoso, aceptó lo dicho por su hermano.

-Bien- suspiró para prepararse- aquí voy- Osomatsu intentaba cubrirse la nariz con su brazo interno, pero todo parecía inútil, aquel humo, combinado con la alta temperatura, lo hacía tener que caminar tambaleándose, dudaba sobre si podría llegar hasta aquella cuerda

-¡Regresa, Osomatsu-niisan!- le gritaba Karamatsu desde la entrada, pero ya se encontraba demasiado lejos para regresar, si daba la vuelta dudaba llegar consiente hasta donde estaba el menor. Con dificultad logró apoyarse en la mesita que estaba a la mitad del camino, dispuesto a dar un paso más, arrastraba sus pies sobre el suelo, cuando un peculiar sonido le llamó la atención.

-Eso…es…-en dicha mesita se encontraba un jarrón lleno hasta la mitad y, desde el techo, caían pequeñas gotitas que se habían encargado de llenarlo hasta donde estaba. Sin dudarlo, puso su rosa en aquel jarrón y, ya un poco acostumbrado a estas situaciones, logró sentir una leve recuperación en su cuerpo, aunque ignoraba cuánto tiempo más le ayudaría aquella recuperación. Con esfuerzo corrió el último tramo para alcanzar la cuerda y jalarla. Al hacerlo, el gas se disipó casi al instante, provocando un alivio en Osomatsu que se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, aun respirando con dificultad.

-¡Osomatsu-niisan!- Karamatsu corrió rápidamente hacia su hermano, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa forzada debido al dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo- ¿estás bien? Vamos afuera paraqué te recuperes- dijo, haciendo referencia al agua que restaba en el jarrón de afuera.

¡Eso había sido tan peligroso! Un sentimiento de culpa invadió a Karamatsu al ver a su hermano en tal estado, él debía ser el que estuviera en su lugar…Osomatsu siempre se encargaba de hacer las más grandes locuras.

Karamatsu apoyó el brazo de su hermano sobre sus hombros, ayudándolo de esta forma a caminar para que juntos pudiesen dejar la flor roja en el jarrón de afuera, afortunadamente no estaba tan lejos y, una vez que lo hicieron, Osomatsu estaba completamente nuevo, sin aquella mueca de dolor que tanto había perturbado a Karamatsu.

-¡Uff! ¡Creí que moriría!- el mayor estiraba su cuerpo, sintiéndose completamente recuperado. Antes de que Karamatsu pudiese decirle cualquier cosa un ruido les llamó la atención, un sonido bastante fuerte…como si hubiesen movido algo pesado.

-¿Que ha sido eso?- preguntó en voz alta el de sudadera azul, pasando la mirada hacia todos lados.

-Creo que ha venido de aquí dentro- Osomatsu señaló la habitación de los libros, donde no hace mucho ya habían estado. Ambos asintieron en silencio y entraron, un par de estantes que se encontraban antes del lado derecho, simplemente ya no estaban.

-Vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?- Osomatsu se agachó para recoger algo- Una bola de pintura rosada, con esta solamente nos faltan… ¿dos?- dijo intentando recordar el número exacto.

-Tal vez haya otra entre estos libros- Karamatsu se acercó a los estantes que se encontraban del otro lado que no habían sido inspeccionados. Ambos revisaron libro tras libro, Osomatsu encontró una enciclopedia acerca de los trabajos de ese tal Guertena.

-Sea como sea, su arte es extraña- decía cuando pasaba las hojas, viendo diversas fotos de las pinturas que a lo largo del camino ya habían visto- ¿"Mary"?... ¿donde he oído ese nombre antes?

-¿Encontraste algo?- después de estar viendo aquel cuadro con una oreja pintada, Karamatsu se acercó por detrás, viendo pensativo a su hermano y leyendo el encabezado de la pagina en donde estaba abierto- ¿"Mary"? ¿Que no es el nombre de la girl que conocieron Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu? Me pareció escuchar que la llamaban así…

-Que bien, que tu nombre sea igual a la de una obra de arte- _"aunque yo no quisiera llamarme igual a una de las pinturas de este loco"_ terminó su comentario con aquel pensamiento mientras leía en voz alta la reseña de la obra. Al parecer, aquel cuadro había sido el último trabajo hecho por el autor y, aunque la chica parecía prácticamente real, no estaba basada en ninguna persona. Osomatsu pasó lentamente la siguiente página y ambos tuvieron que recordar respirar para no ahogarse debido al asombro.

Una chica de cabello rubio y largo vistiendo un vestido color verde, de sonrisa hermosa y delicada forma…justo la misma descripción que sus hermanos habían dicho de ella…pero, eso no era posible, ¿verdad?

-Karamatsu, tú crees que…- los ojos de Osomatsu estaban abiertos lo más posible, impactado debido a las locas ideas que cruzaban por su mente. Ninguno había visto a la chica que sus hermanos menores habían jurado ver, pero aquello era demasiado para ser una simple casualidad…

Los dos dieron un saltito cuando escucharon un par de golpecitos en la puerta, como si alguien del otro lado los estuviese llamando. Ambos rápidamente dejaron el libro donde estaba y se asomaron por la puerta. Nuevamente la muñeca…no estaba. Intentando calmarse un poco, ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de al lado, dejando la bolita de pintura en su sitio y viendo aun dos de ellos vacios.

-Espero que todos estén bien- Karamatsu rezaba una y otra vez de que no se hubiesen topado con aquella chica en el camino, tal vez todo había sido la imaginación de Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu...si eso tenía que ser.

Cerca de la puerta inferior, esa donde el pomo estaba extrañamente más frio, estaba la muñeca, con una nueva línea escrita en la pared. "He encontrado algo realmente bueno. Desde hoy, será mi tesoro" decía el mensaje. Con manos temblorosas, Osomatsu recogió a la muleca del suelo, parecía tener algo dentro de su pansa y, teniendo que descocer una pequeña parte, encontró en su interior una bolita de pintura roja.

La muñeca comenzó a producir un sonido, parecido a un chillido mientras se retorcía en manos de Osomatsu. Por la sorpresa, el chico la dejó caer, pero el miedo se intensificó cuando, aun produciendo aquel chillido (simulando una risa) se movió por sí sola, entrando por la puerta…por la puerta que se supone estaba cerrada.

-Ok… ¿crees que deberíamos ir, Osomatsu?- preguntaba Karamatsu, sintiendo el sudor en sus manos, aquello le daba mala espina, definitivamente era mala idea- Tal vez deberíamos…- la mano de su hermano mayor rodeó la suya y, cuando lo miró a los ojos, vio seguridad en ellos.

-No pasará nada, Karamatsu- a pesar de percibía un temblor también en su mano, su hermano se esforzaba para sonreírle, no había nada más que pudieran hacer- No te preocupes, saldremos juntos de esta- y con empeño, ambos oyeron el chillido de la puerta cuando abrió y el estruendo cuando esta cerró tras sus espaldas.

El cuarto a donde habían entrado era espeluznante, lleno de muñecas iguales a la que los había estado persiguiendo, cajas repletas, llenas y llenas de muñecas horribles, con aquellos ojos rojos que hacían que los nervios les recorrieran por toda la espina dorsal. Ambos, mudos por el horrible aspecto de la habitación, vieron a lo lejos una bolita de pintura, ¡sí! ¡La ultima bolita de pintura!

-Te dije que no pasaría nada- reía Osomatsu mientras la recogía.

-Vámonos rápido de aquí- Karamatsu, quien intentaba mantener su semblante "cool" no paraba de mirar la puerta, quería irse, irse rápido de allí. Cuando llegaron a la puerta giraron la perilla y…esta no se abría-N-no se abre.

-¿Como que no abre?- Osomatsu hizo a un lado a su hermano y él mismo intentó girarla, no podía, no giraba, no, eso no podía estar pasando. Mientras Osomatsu jalaba e intentaba abrir la puerta, un nuevo mensaje se escribía de forma lenta y pausada en la puerta, la pintura de las letras se resbalaba por la madera de manera inquietante- "Hagamos otra búsqueda de tesoro, ¿quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién tiene la llave?"…tienen que estar bromeando…

Una campana resonó por todo el cuarto, una mano se asomaba por donde estaba en cuadro, miedo, miedo, miedo, miedo, sentían demasiado miedo, sus rodillas temblaban y apenas si podían respirar. Un genuino rostro comenzaba a salir del cuadro.

-¡Encuentra la llave, Karamatsu!- los dos comenzaron a abrir cada muñeca con sus manos temblorosas, encontraban pintura, bolas de pelos, insectos, todo tipo de cosas asquerosas pero ninguna llave. Y aquel monstro seguía creciendo, su piel azulada ya era completamente visible y sus ojos los observaban, con su sonrisa se burlaba de la agonía y el pánico de ambos chicos. Se acababa el tiempo, se quedarían ahí, para siempre, no podrían salir, no volverían a ver a sus hermanos, no…

-¡La…la encontré!- decía Karamatsu intentando sujetarla fuertemente, cuando se levantó, Osomatsu se dirigía hacia él, pero, justo antes de alcanzarlo, sus pies se enredaron entre las destrozadas muñecas- ¡Osomatsu-niisan!-Karamatsu intentó socorrerlo pero el monstro había salido, ya no podían escapar, aun cuando tuviera la llave en sus manos, la puerta se encontraba demasiado lejos.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: ¡Uff! He cortado justo en una de las habitaciones que más miedo me dio del juego la primera vez que lo jugué (aquella vez, no fui capaz de salir a tiempo). ¿Qué les ha parecido el cap? Al final, he incluido a Mary ya que me parece que sin su presencia le quitamos un poco de emoción a la historia así que la he incluido también. Muchísimas gracias por cada uno de sus favoritos, follow y rivews que me han dejado, cada uno me hace tan feliz que no puedo evitar saltar de alegría, lo digo en serio. Les hago nuevamente la invitación de escribirme en la cajita de reviews y yo con gusto los leeré y lloraré de alegría. Si mis cálculos son correctos, el siguiente capítulo será el último así que, en una semana más acabaré este escrito. Espero seguir leyéndolos! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


	4. Chapter 4

Contenido: Basado en el juego de Ib. Un poco de drama, angst, misterio, etc.

Pareja: Ninguna. Sin publicación a Amor-yaoi.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡CIAO! ¡Hola, gente! Por fin viernes y hoy vengo con el último capítulo de este fanfic xD nunca creí que pudiese escribir algo proveniente de un juego por lo que me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, pero esto no es lo que quieren leer, así que solo les recuerdo (como si fuese necesario :v ) que la obra original no es mía, todos los personajes y trama son originales de Fujio Akatsuka, al igual que Ib es de su creador Kouri, yo simplemente he escrito esto por ocio y sin fines de lucro. Sin más, disfrútenlo! Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Ichimatsu-niisan, deberías ser más cuidadoso cuando hagas ese tipo de cosas- replicaba Todomatsu, refunfuñado por el hecho de haber quedado bajo una lluvia que desafiaba todas las leyes de la naturaleza de la habitación anterior

-Un poco de agua no te hará daño- Ichimatsu sacaba su lengua, restándole importancia al asunto. Todos oían indiferentes la conversación, cuando un pequeño sonido parecía haberse producido en una de las habitaciones.

-¿Oyeron algo?- preguntaba Choromatsu, todos asintieron en silencio. Poco a poco se acercaron a la habitación de enfrente, aquella en donde Mary y Todomatsu juraron haber visto una paleta y un pincel flotar por si solos.

-¡Hay un puente de colores!- exclamó Mary y, efectivamente, una especie de arcoíris era el que conectaba el borde del piso con el otro lado en donde estaba una llave.

-Supongo que abrirá la puerta cerrada- decía Choromatsu cuando Totty recogía la llave, al menos ahora podrían seguir avanzando. Todos salieron de la habitación (ignorando el hecho de que aun la paleta y el pincel flotaban) para dirigirse a una puerta mas, esta vez logrando traspasarla gracias a la llave marrón que habían conseguido. Un pasillo angosto estaba detrás, y cuando giraron a la derecha, se encontraron con escaleras que se dirigían a la planta inferior.

-Espero que esto nos lleve a ese par de idiotas- murmuró Choromatsu lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan. Metió con pereza sus manos en su ropa y sintió un objeto de metal frio- Vaya, había olvidado que traía esto

-¿Y eso que es?- preguntó curiosa Mary.

-Es un cuchillo especial que utilizan los pintores- explicó Choromatsu, mostrándoselo de cerca.

-¡Qué bonito! ¿Puedo quedármelo?- la niña tomó el cuchillo antes de escuchar la contestación del mayor.

-Supongo…-dijo algo indeciso- pero debes tener cuidado- la chica le sonrió mientras asentía- ¿Te interesa la pintura?

-Sí, bueno…algo así- Mary guardó cuidadosamente el objeto dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido. Curiosa, decidió cambiar el tema de conversación- ¿ustedes son sextillizos verdad?

-Sí, todos tenemos la misma cara pero somos completamente diferentes- contestó Todomatsu, recordando la personalidad de cada uno de los hermano Matsuno.

-¿Y se llevan bien entre ustedes?- un silencio algo incomodo surgió, todos intentaban formular una respuesta adecuada a la pregunta de la niña.

-No es que nos llevemos mal- comenzó a explicar Choromatsu- Pero a veces podemos tener algunas discusiones.

-Aunque Ichimatsu-niisan y Jyushimatsu-niisan pasan mucho tiempo juntos- rió el menor cuando los observó desde atrás.

-¡Nos llevamos bien!- gritó eufórico Jyushimatsu mientras levantaba sus brazos contento.

-Aunque con Karamatsu-niisan es una historia completamente diferente- Todomatsu sonreía con picardía mientras veía como Ichimatsu hacia un gesto molesto ante la sola mención del segundo hermano.

-Aunque de pequeños ellos dos siempre estaban juntos- decidió apoyar Choromatsu, Ichimatsu cada vez parecía más incomodo.

-¿Karamatsu?- preguntó la niña, ladeando su cabeza un poco confundida

-Es uno de nuestros otros hermanos, Osomatsu-niisan es el mayor, mientras que Karamatsu-niisan es el segundo- explicaba Choromatsu

-¡Ha de ser lindo tener tantos hermanos!- la niña dio un saltito en uno de los escalones, demostrando así su emoción- Pero, si uno se tuviera que quedar aquí, ¿a quien preferirían dejar?- esa pregunta les sorprendió a todos, quienes voltearon a mirar a la niña que aun mostraba una sonrisa inocente.

-Supongo que…. ¿a Karamatsu-niisan?-contestó un poco nervioso Todomatsu- ¡Él en verdad es una persona dolorosa! Siempre lleva puestos unos pantalones brillantes y unos lentes de sol, ¡me duele el tan solo verlo!- intentó reír Todomatsu, pero no recibió apoyo alguno, ni siquiera de Ichimatsu- Bueno…ni siquiera yo sería capaz de dejarlo…

-¡Yo me quedaría en lugar de ellos!- gritaba Jyushimatsu y esa fue, la respuesta que incomodo aun más el ambiente.

-Yo no quisiera que ninguno se quedara…-proseguía Choromatsu quien sonreía un poco incomodo- Osomatsu-niisan es el que peor lo pasaría si uno se llegase a quedar.

-Ciertamente, a pesar de que siempre quiere actuar como el líder y el hermano mayor, es el que más depende de nosotros- asentía Todomatsu- Siempre es el que intenta hacernos creer que todo saldrá bien.

-Osomatsu-niisan preferiría quedarse aquí…antes de dejar a otro- la voz de Ichimatsu se oía mas baja de lo normal, pero aun así todos lograron oírlo.

-Así que todos saldremos, juntos, no deberías pensar en esas cosas- Choromatsu se dirigió a Mary, quien le veía directamente a los ojos.

-¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón!- entre risas y comentarios, los cinco lograron llegar al final de las escaleras, logrando atravesar la otra puerta gracias a la misma llave que les dio el acceso.

-Genial, una sala más tétrica que la anterior- comentó Todomatsu cuando vio que las paredes eran de un color morado oscuro.

-Hay que encontrar algún camino para regresar hacia donde estaban e…-pero Choromatsu calló cuando vio como Ichimatsu colocaba su dedo índice delante de sus labios, pidiéndole silencio.

-Creo que escucho voces- susurró el cuarto, alertando al resto del grupo. Todos quedaron en silencio y, a lo lejos efectivamente se oían un par de voces hablar y reírse…- ¿Que esas voces no son…?

Antes de poder alegrarse, todos se acercaron con cautela, a cada paso que lograban dar para acercarse, estaban más seguros de que aquellas voces les pertenecían a… ¡Osomatsu y Karamatsu! ¡Seguramente ambos se encontraban bien y a salvo! Pero… ¿por qué estarían riéndose como lunáticos en una situación como esta? Vaya par de hermanos tontos que tenían…

-¿Eso de verdad pasó?- era la voz de Osomatsu- ¡jajaja no puedo creerlo! ¡Me duele el estomago de tanto reírme!

-¡A nosotros nos han pasado muchas cosas pero ninguna como esa!- Karamatsu también se encontraba dentro de la habitación, ¿acaso estaban con otra persona? Pero además de ellos, no se oía la voz de nadie más.

\- ¡Tenemos tanto en común!- decía Osomatsu una vez que lograba calmar un poco sus risas- Aunque el que prefiere hacer ese tipo de cosas es Karamatsu, ¿verdad?

-Sí, un día deberíamos acompañarte para probar un poco- continuaba Karamatsu, quien también acallaba sus risas- Estás en confianza, no te preocupes, ¡cuéntanos tu secreto!

Los cinco entraron, la habitación era similar a la que habían visto antes de separarse, todo repleto de pequeños y simpáticos conejos de porcelana y en el fondo, un bonito cuadro de un conejo igual de bonito que los demás. Ahí estaban sus dos hermanos, contentos y con sonrisas en sus rostros, al parecer aun no se habían percatado de sus presencias pero, había algo extraño en ellos, no era normal estar conversando tan amenamente con…un conejito de porcelana.

-Vaya, ¿¡y qué hiciste!? No me digas que fuiste tras de él- seguía hablando Osomatsu, viendo fijamente al conejito, ambos quedaron en silencio, como si escucharan el relato del objeto inanimado.

-¿Osomatsu-niisan…?- intentó llamar Choromatsu cuando se acercó, sus hermanos no los veían, no les hablaban, estaban inmersos en aquella conversación imaginaria.

-¡Oh, My honey!- gritaba Karamatsu- ese infeliz no merecía tantas de tus atenciones, tú, siendo la mejor de las flores, mereces algo mejor- Karamatsu seguía hablando como él, pero, estaba en el mismo transe que Osomatsu.

-¡Hey! ¡Oigan!- Todomatsu se acercó al segundo hermano y, tomándolo de los hombros, comenzó a moverlo, intentando que retomara la razón- ¿¡Pero que mierdas están haciendo?! ¡Le están hablando a un conejo de porcelana! ¿¡Es que se han vuelto locos?!

-¿Nii-san?- Jyushimatsu, quien tenía siempre una sonrisa, comenzaba a tener pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar. Todos, en cualquier momento sentían que podrían romperse a llorar.

Sin embargo, fue en ese momento en que Ichimatsu recordó algo, en la habitación de los conejos, la anterior a esa, Choromatsu había leído algo acerca de esto…si alguien pasaba por el peor de los sufrimientos, su mente comenzaría a alucinar y sería destruido, sin darse cuenta…

-No me jodan con esto…- susurró Ichimatsu mientras veía como sus demás hermanos comenzaban a caer en la desesperación por los dos mayores, apretó sus puños hasta que emblanquecieron sus nudillos y apretó los dientes hasta que dolió su quijada.

-¿Ellos en verdad son sus hermanos?- preguntó Mary- puede que se traten de falsificaciones, ellos se supone que quedaron detrás de unas plantas de piedra, ¿no es eso lo que me contaste, Totty?- todos escuchaban a la niña, estaba esa posibilidad pero…no, ellos en definitiva eran sus hermanos, sus tontos e inútiles hermanos mayores… ¿que se supone que harían para recuperarlos?

-¡BASTA!- gritó Ichimatsu. A pasos agigantados se acercó al segundo hermano y, sin medir su fuerza acumulada en sus puños, soltó un enorme golpe en la mejilla de su hermano, dejó de sonreír, dejo de hablar y sus ojos quedaron inmóviles ante el golpe.

-¡No lo hagas, Ichimatsu-niisan!- Todomatsu ya no podía retener mas sus lagrimas, entendía perfectamente la frustración del cuarto, a pesar de no querer demostrar su cariño hacia el segundo…todos seguían siendo hermanos.

-¡Tú también despierta!- gritó de la nada Choromatsu, quien sostenía al mayor e igualmente soltó un tremendo puñetazo justo a la mitad de su cara, haciendo que la espalda de su hermano chocara con el suelo- ¡No me jodas con esto! ¡Tienes que despertar!- Choromatsu, no estando satisfecho con un solo golpe comenzó a soltar un par de ellos justo en la cara de Osomatsu. Al verlo, Ichimatsu intentó lo mismo con Karamatsu, pero Jyushimatsu se lo impidió tomándolo desde atrás.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Maldita sea, suéltame Jyushimatsu!- ante el persistente jaloneo entre ambos, lo único que Ichimatsu logró fue darle una patada en la cabeza al segundo hermano, quien cayó de cara al suelo

-...asta…-susurraba Osomatsu, pero el tercero no lograba oírlo por su desesperación para golpearlo- ¡Dije basta! ¡Me duele, Choromatsu! ¿¡Que pretendes, maldito?!- Osomatsu detuvo con sus dos manos, las muñecas de su hermano, quien parpadeó varias veces para lograr ver el, ahora golpeado, rostro de su hermano.

-¡Osomatsu-niisan!- gritaba Todomatsu quien se acercaba al par aun con lágrimas en el rostro- ¿estás bien?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Choromatsu esta demente! Él llegó a golpearme cuando yo estaba…ah…estaba…-Osomatsu estaba confundido, su mente no quería recordar los sucesos que habían sucedido antes de caer en cuenta que estaba siendo golpeado por su hermano.

-Auch…- se quejaba el segundo hermano cuando comenzaba a reincorporarse- ¿Te he hecho algo malo, Ichimatsu?- preguntaba mientras se sobaba la parte superior de su cabeza. Todos seguían inmutados por aquello…habían vuelto

-¡Karamatsu-niisan!- gritó Jyushimatsu, soltando por fin al mayor, para ir a abrazar al segundo.

-¡Oh, my Little Jyushimatsu!- expresó cuando recibió a su hermanito- ¡Estábamos preocupados por ustedes! Nosotros…- y al igual que Osomatsu, Karamatsu se detuvo antes de terminar, ¿que estaban haciendo antes de que sus hermanos llegaran?- ¿Osomatsu-niisan?- Karamatsu volteó a ver a su hermano en busca de respuestas, pero el otro negó con la cabeza.

-Estúpido…- Choromatsu aun estaba encima de su hermano, sus muñecas aun siendo apresadas pero no había intención de separarse todavía- Son unos verdaderos estúpidos…-Choromatsu ocultó su rostro lloroso en el pecho del mayor, quien comprendió que su hermano menor no quería que lo viesen llorar, así que simplemente se encargó de soltar sus muñecas y rodearlo con sus brazos- Perdonen por preocuparlos- Todomatsu también se les unió en el afectivo abrazo.

-¿I-Ichimatsu?- el único que aun seguía de pie era el cuarto Matsuno, quien se arrodillo mientras aun tenía un aura negra rodeándole, ¿volvería a golpear a Karamatsu?- Yo no quería, lo sien…-Karamatsu cerró sus ojos, esperando un golpe que jamás llegó, en su lugar sintió como la frente de su hermano se pegaba a su hombro- ¿Ichi…?

-Ni se te ocurra moverte…- al igual que el tercero, Ichimatsu no quería mostrar su deplorable estado, lo que fue bien comprendido por Karamatsu, quien simplemente rodeo su cintura con su brazo libre (ya que en el otro estaba Jyushimatsu).

Tomó varios minutos antes de que todos se tranquilizaran y, juntos, salieran de aquella habitación.

-¡Ya estamos todos juntos!- brincaba feliz la pequeña niña, quien observaba con una gran sonrisa a todos los sextillizos.

-Supongo que deberíamos seguir adelante, ya no quiero seguir más en este lugar- Osomatsu pasaba su mano por su cabeza, despeinándose un poco en el acto.

-Aun no nos han dicho que les pasó- preguntó Todomatsu, viendo preocupado a sus hermanos, quienes se miraron entre ellos.

-En realidad mi cabeza está hecha un lio- Karamatsu suspiraba, intentando poner todos sus pensamientos en orden- No recuerdo qué fue lo que pasó o qué estábamos haciendo- Osomatsu asintió en silencio, él tampoco lograba recordar nada.

-Bueno, supongo que si lo olvidaron no será nada importante- prosiguió diciendo Mary. Osomatsu y Karamatsu vieron fijamente a la chica, así que ella era Mary…

-Mary tiene razón- apoyó Choromatsu- ahora solo debemos preocuparnos para seguir avanzando- observó como ambos hermanos asentían vagamente, aun no estaban convencidos del todo.

-Pero presiento que era importante… ¡supongo que después lo recordaremos!- Osomatsu dejó a un lado sus dudas y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a Karamatsu, quien al final terminó aceptando.

Juntos, volvieron a subir aquellas escaleras y, cuando ya podían ver la puerta, Mary dejó caer una rosa de la bolsa de su vestido

-¿Una rosa amarilla?- Osomatsu se agachó para recogerla- Hey, Jyushimatsu- llamó al menor quien se dio la vuelta al oírlo- ¿Esto es tuyo?

-No- negó con efusividad- ¡La mía es más grande! ¡Esa rosa es de Mary! ¡Es de Mary! ¡Hustle, hustle!- brincaba mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

-Oh, ya veo- sonrió de medio lado ante la energía interminable de su hermano- Hey, Mary- gritó desde atrás, la niña, junto con Totty ya se encontraban en la puerta- ¿esto es tuyo?

La expresión de la chica cambió en tan solo unos segundos, con pasos firmes y apresurados se abrió paso entre los sextillizos para llegar al mayor de ellos.

-¡NO LO TOQUES!- la chica tomó del cuello de su ropa a Osomatsu, intentó separarse después de ver que, en su mano derecha, la niña empuñaba firmemente un pequeño cuchillo- ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!

-¿¡Mary, pero qué…?!- todos se quedaron atónitos ante la escena, ¿qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué la niña que había reído inocentemente con ellos todo ese tiempo, se estaba comportando de aquel modo?

-¡ES MI ROSA! ¡NO LA TOQUES!- entre el jaloneo, Osomatsu soltó aquella rosa, logrando deshacerse del agarre de la niña, finalmente ella calló en el suelo y…no se volvió a mover.

-Ella es…-comenzó a susurrar para sí Karamatsu- Ella es la niña que vimos en el libro…

-¿De qué estás hablando, Cacamatsu?- preguntó el cuarto hermano, igual de confundido que el resto.

-Tienes razón, ella…no es humana- explicaba Osomatsu mientras se acomodaba su sudadera roja- Vimos su imagen en un libro de recopilación de obras de Guertena…Ella es como uno de esos cuadros que se mueven o las estatuas que cambian de lugar.

-Puede que no hayamos pasado tanto tiempo con ella como ustedes pero…-siguió Karamatsu- Probablemente ella sea muy peligrosa- Karamatsu veía a un lado de su pie la flor de la supuesta Mary- Lo mejor es, que huyamos rápido y dejarla atrás- todos bajaron su mirada, viendo el cuerpo inerte de la chica, después de haber visto aquel acto…no dudaban en que lo que decían sus hermanos era verdad.

Todos, con cierto pesar, decidieron dejar aquel pasillo, una vez traspasada la puerta, todos suspiraron cansados, era más el cansancio emocional que sentían al cansancio físico, ya que las rosas de todos estaban en perfecto estado.

-Continuemos, mientras estemos mas lejos de ella será mejor- alentó Osomatsu, dirigiendo a todos hacia las escaleras, un cuartito en donde nadie había investigado aun. Al entrar, notaron unas escaleras que se dirigían a una planta inferior, siendo bloqueado el camino por uno de los tantos maniquís sin cabeza

-Solo movámoslo- dijo Choromatsu, como una clara advertencia implícita a Ichimatsu, quien ya preparaba su patada voladora para destruirlo. Ichimatsu simplemente se apartó mientras dos de sus hermanos apartaban la estatua- Pues bien, ahora solo nos queda bajar.

Las escaleras eran más largas de lo que en un principio creían, en un momento, parecía como si hubiesen salido del edificio, el fondo parecía en realidad un cielo estrellado, como si todos estuvieran caminando en el espacio y nada mas pudiesen hacer. Cometas, galaxias y estrellas que brillaban los acompañaban en su recorrido, en donde ya no sabían si estaban bajando o solo caminando.

-Antes de maravillarme, esta sala sí que me da escalofríos- se quejaba Choromatsu, quien parecía ser el único que no encontraba maravilloso el ambiente de la sala. Todos seguían sorprendidos y maravillados por el paisaje hasta que, por fin, pudieron ver el final de la escalera, en donde comenzaba un extraño camino color rosado

-¿Pero que rayos ocurre aquí?- preguntaba Osomatsu, quien fue el último en bajar de la escalera- el suelo parece…

-Hecho de crayola…-completó Karamatsu

-No solamente el suelo- con el comentario de Todomatsu, todos alzaron la mirada, el fondo de estrellas interminables había quedado atrás dando paso a paredes llenas de dibujos, como si hubiesen sido dibujados por un niño, hechos con crayolas de colores. La luna, las flores, hasta las casitas parecían hechas a mano.

-"Libro de dibujos"- leyó en voz alta Jyushimatsu cuando vio el letrero, bueno eso solo sirvió como afirmación para todos los demás Matsuno.

-No creo que en esta ocasión sea bueno separarnos- dijo Choromatsu cuando el camino comenzaba a tener diferentes desviaciones.

-¡WAHH!- todos saltaron ante la exclamación de Osomatsu- Esta flor no ha…florecido- sonrió al ver que, sin intenciones, había asustado al resto de sus hermanos.

-No hagas eso, Osomatsu-niisan- se quejaba Totty cuando giraba la perilla de crayola de una casa y todos entraban. En aquella casita, justo como afuera, todo estaba coloreado, el reloj, la mesa, las sillas y hasta el retrato de la pared, era como si estuvieran dentro del mundo de un niño pequeño.

-¿Tendrá que ver esta parte de la galería con la little Mary?- preguntaba Karamatsu mientras pasaba la mirada a toda la pared- Me da esa impresión.

-Sea o no de Mary- contestó el tercero- en esta estantería hay puros cuentos infantiles así que no podemos sacar mucha información de aquí- todos salieron de allí y siguieron un camino al azar, los limites estaban bien definidos y, a pesar de haber divisiones entre los caminos, no parecía tan fácil perderse.

Todos llegaron a lo que parecía ser el centro del dibujo, en donde había una mesita con un jarrón (a penas con la suficiente agua para rehabilitarse una sola vez) y una casita con la puerta cerrada.

-"La llave rosa se guarda siempre en la caja de los juguetes"- leyó en voz alta Ichimatsu- Esto es una molestia, solo puertas y llaves.

-Pero al menos sabemos que tenemos que buscar una llave para algo…todas las puertas de aquí están cerradas así que no debe ser difícil buscarla- Osomatsu ponía su mano sobre sus ojos, intentando encontrar algo a la lejanía que les sirviera de algo

Todos, muy juntos, siguieron caminando, esta vez escogiendo el camino de la izquierda llegando así a una casita que estaba al lado de un jardín de mariposas. Intentaron entrar esta vez y…afortunadamente la puerta se movió.

-Hay una especie de frutas rojas…pero no podemos tomarlas- decía Totty cuando se acercó a la supuesta mesa con patas chuecas.

-¡Miren! ¡Miren!- gritaba Jyushimatsu, quien había ido cerca del librero- ¡Una cubeta!- enseguida, el chico se puso la cubeta como sombrero y comenzaba a saltar.

-Jyushimatsu, este no es el momento para…-pero todos callaron cuando escucharon a alguien abrir la puerta

-¡Chicos! ¡Sextillizos! ¡Todomatsu, Jyushimatsu! ¡Ichimatsu, Choromatsu! ¡Karamatsu, Osomatsu! ¿Están por aquí?- sin haberlo pedido, los seis chicos cerraron la boca y se quedaron completamente inmóviles, no querían producir ni el mas mínimo ruido para evitar ser encontrados. Todomatsu, quien era el más cercano al final de la pared, logró verla rápidamente, en su mano derecha estaba aquel cuchillo que le había dado Choromatsu anteriormente.

La chica dio unas cuentas vueltas a la mesa antes de decidir marcharse. Cuando la puerta de entrada volvió a sonar, todos respiraron aliviados

-¿¡Por qué le has dado ese cuchillo a Mary, Choromatsu-niisan?!- se quejaba Todomatsu

-¿¡Eh?! ¡Ella me lo pidió! ¡Además, yo no fui quien la trajo con nosotros!- contraatacaba el tercero, ambos estaban comenzando una pelea.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Es hora de calmarse!- el mayor de todos se colocó entre ambos, apartándolos cuando extendió sus brazos- Seguramente todo fue culpa de Choromatsu- escuchó una queja del mencionado- Pero no tenernos tiempo para discutir, estamos siendo perseguidos por una niñita psicópata con un cuchillo, así que solo pensemos en salir rápido de aquí y asunto arreglado- tanto Choromatsu como Todomatsu hicieron un puchero, pero terminaron aceptándolo, ya habría mucho tiempo después para poder discutir.

Todos caminaban lo que era su segunda vuelta por aquel extenso territorio no habían logrado encontrar algo que les indicara que pudiesen avanzar. Después de llegar otra vez a una de las esquinas Jyushimatsu (quien aun tenía la cubeta en su cabeza) comenzó a saltar y gritar.

-¡Un lago! ¡Un lago! ¡Un lago!- señalaba un gran lienzo de color azulado que estaba por fuera del perímetro del camino. Ciertamente, desde el punto de vista del niño que dibujara esto eso sería un lago pero… ¿de qué serviría?

Jyushimatsu se quitó la cubeta de la cabeza y, completamente confiado, lo metió en el susodicho lago, logrando llenarlo con agua acrayolada, y sin detenerse a explicar, Jyushimatsu comenzó a correr.

-¡O-oi, Jyushimatsu!- el primero en intentar alcanzarlo fue Ichimatsu y, segundos después, el quinto ya tenía a el resto de sus hermanos detrás suyo pidiéndole que se detuviera.

Ichimatsu, quien terminó siendo el último cuando por fin se detuvieron, respiraba agitadamente, debido a la extensa carrera. Jyushimatsu vertió el agua sobre uno de los tulipanes aun cerrados y, en un santiamén, la flor se abrió justo como las demás. Después, Jyushimatsu metió su mano en la flor, como si estuviese buscando algo y sacó una pequeña llavecita.

-¿Como sabias esto?- preguntó sorprendido Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu solo sonreía y alzaba sus hombros. Todos rieron de lado, Jyushimatsu siempre se guardaba las cosas más extraordinarias.

-Bueno eso no importa- continuó hablando el de sudadera roja- ahora intentemos abrir algo con esta amiguita- se colgó de los hombros de su tercer hermano mientras este asentía e intentaba separarse.

Los sextillizos probaron la llave en algunas puertas antes de llegar a la galería, donde por fin tuvieron éxito y lograron entrar. Con paredes blancas pero esta vez, no estaban adornadas con cuadros de Guertena, en su lugar, dibujos de casi tres metros de altura, hechos a mano representando a cada uno de los Matsuno, ya que cada muñeco vestía un color de sudadera distinto, además de tener el peculiar símbolo en el centro de sus propias sudaderas.

-Esto no me agrada mucho- Totty se ocultaba, una vez más, tras sus hermanos, viendo con miedo los dibujos.

-¡Jajaja Totty está feo!- señalaba Jyushimatsu mientras señalaba aquel que representaba a Todomatsu.

-¡Tú estás más feo!- se defendió el chico mientras veían el dibujo de Jyushimatsu. Todos se criticaron los unos a los otros mientras pasaban sus miradas por la pared, pero el dibujo del fondo, ya no era de ninguno de ellos, la que estaba allí dibujada era la propia Mary.

-Será mejor apresurarnos- decía Ichimatsu mientras seguía caminando. Poco después, una cajita que estaba en el suelo le llamó la atención, a sus lados estaba escrito "la caja de pandora".

-¿Que no se supone que es la caja que guarda todas las catástrofes del mundo?- decía Choromatsu cuando todos veían la caja.

-Exactly- contestaba Karamatsu con su apestoso inglés. Indecisos pero sin ninguna otra opción, indicaron a Ichimatsu que la abriera, tembloroso lo hizo y alzó la tapa. En menos de un parpadeo, salieron de la caja diversos dibujos infantiles, simplemente rodearon a los sextillizos antes de desaparecer con el sonido del viento.

-¿Pe-pero que ha sido todo eso?- preguntaba Osomatsu, aun viendo al techo donde antes estaban esas extrañas figuras.

-A saber…-respondía también dudoso Karamatsu.

-Hay algo mas aquí- Ichimatsu sacó de la pequeña cajita un pequeño espejo- Creí que sería algo mas importante…

-¡Oh, mirror! ¡Thank you, brother!- sin pensarlo, Karamatsu fue el que se abalanzó a Ichimatsu para quitarle el espejito. Ah, había extrañado tanto ver su aspecto y, mientras lo hacía hizo una de sus tantas muecas recurrentes haciendo que sus hermanos casi quisieran sacarse los ojos por el dolor de solo verlo.

-Será mejor seguir, Karamatsu- Osomatsu, quien tenía una gotita en la cabeza, decidió seguir adelante, ignorando al segundo hermano que parecía desbordar alegría por el objeto encontrado.

Los veinteañeros siguieron caminando sin rumbo, pesando aun qué podrían haber sido aquellas figuras que habían salido de la caja, pero sin saber más de ello, no llegaban a ninguna conclusión concreta.

-Nos han metido aquí solamente para que alguien se divierta- decía Osomatsu cuando pasó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza- Esperaría que me dijeran al final que hemos logrado superar los obstáculos y nos den un premio con muuuucho dinero.

-A mi me bastaría salir de aquí con vida- continuaba hablando Choromatsu- dentro de poco es el concierto de Nya-chan así que quería ir.

-Choropajerovski-niisan solo piensa en su adicción a las idols- reía burlonamente Todomatsu- Yo solo quisiera salir de aquí para ver a muchas hermosuras con faldas, ¿quedarse atrapado aquí junto a ustedes por la eternidad? Sería un infierno.

-¡Un infierno! ¡Un infierno!- repetía Jyushimatsu agitando sus largas mangas

-Si no es que esa loca nos encuentra antes- comentó Ichimatsu, haciendo que todos se sintieran nerviosos nuevamente, por un momento habían logrado olvidarla.

-Bueno, es un hecho que saldremos de aquí así que no deberíamos preocuparnos- intentó aligerar nuevamente el ambiente Osomatsu. Todos habían llegado a la esquina superior izquierda, esa en donde había un edificio con la puerta congelada, pero había algo distinto…

-¿Ese sol estaba ahí antes?- señalaba Todomatsu.

-No…eso creo…-Choromatsu se paró justamente debajo de los rayos del sol, a pesar de ser un sol falso, se alcanzaba a percibir la calidez que emitía.

-¡Oi, Karamatsu no te quedes atrás!- gritaba Osomatsu al ver que su hermano, por estarse viendo en el espejo, caminaba más lento que el resto y apenas estaba llegando a donde se encontraban.

-Solo camina, Cacamatsu- Ichimatsu tomó del cuello de la sudadera a su hermano mayor, quien asustado, dejó caer el espejo, el cual llegó hasta los pies de Choromatsu.

-No es momento para pelear- replicaba "maduramente" Todomatsu, quien ni siquiera se esforzaba para separarlos.

-Es imposible tratar con ustedes- decía en un suspiro Choromatsu. Entre intentar calmar a sus hermanos y pequeñas discusiones, el grupo Matsuno no se dio cuenta que, al dejar el espejo debajo de aquellos ficticios rayos de sol, la puerta de enfrente lentamente comenzaba a descongelarse, se dieron cuenta hasta oír el crujir de la madera de la puerta que se había logrado abrir.

-No sé como ha ocurrido- Osomatsu se abría paso entre sus hermanos para liderarlos- pero veamos que nos espera ahí dentro- un poco inseguros, siguieron a su hermano, oportunidad que vio Karamatsu para levantar y recuperar a su nuevo amigo el espejo.

Una vez adentro, los sextillizos observaron un extraño e infantil mapa en la pared, al parecer tendría algo que ver con el mapa que estaba marcado en el suelo.

-Esfuérzate, Choromatsu-niisan- Todomatsu daba un paso a lado para despejar el área del mapa, todos hicieron lo mismo, dejando solamente al pobre de Choromatsu delante, quien los vio con molestia.

-No pongas esa cara Choromatsu- Osomatsu levantaba las manos como si estuviese afligido.

-Sabemos que eres el más capaz, brother- continuaba la explicación Karamatsu y todos asintieron, era obvio que ellos no pensaban eso, pero preferían dejarle los puzzles complicado al que se creía el más listo, antes de matarse la cabeza ellos mismos.

-Tch- tronó sus dientes molesto mientras observaba aquel mapa extraño. Mostraba de alguna forma algún tipo de dibujo o cosa que había estado en cada parte de aquel extenso espacio que habían estado rodeando desde hace tiempo. Tal vez solamente tendría que acomodar en orden las figuras y…

A pesar de tener la idea de cómo se resolvía, a Choromatsu le tomó más tiempo del esperado lograr resolverlo por completo, teniendo que pagar sus errores con algunos de sus pétalos. Después de varios minutos, y haber hecho que sus hermanos salieran un par de veces para volver a inspeccionar el lugar, Choromatsu logró accionar los interruptores de la forma correcta, haciendo que, en el centro, una llavecita de plástico cayera.

-Good job- elogió Karamatsu cuando ayudaba a su hermano para que se pusiera de pie. Todomatsu tomó la llave y todos salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose al centro del mapa, donde pudieron revitalizar las flores, especialmente la de Choromatsu.

-Esta no es la llave para este lugar- decía Todomatsu cuando intentó abrir la puerta de la casita de ahí mismo, recordando solo quedaba una casa en la cima de donde se encontraban así que, ya recuperados, todos retomaron la caminata. Afortunadamente no estaba lejos y, efectivamente, aquella llave logró abrir la puerta

El espacio era blanco, solamente con una caja al fondo que tenia la leyenda "caja de los juguetes".

-¿Una caja de juguetes?- temeroso, Choromatsu se asomó levemente a la caja, no podía ver el fondo.

-Se suponía que había una llave en la caja ¿no es así?- Karamatsu recordaba uno de los mensajes de la casita que aun no habían revisado- ¿en verdad habrá a key?

-¿Quieren saberlo?- una vocecilla chillona les llamó por detrás, la pequeña Mary, rodeada por aquellas horribles muñecas de color azul los veían desde atrás y, antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, aquel tétrico grupo los empujó hacia el interior de la caja. Cayeron, cayeron, cayeron, rodeados completamente de la oscuridad de la caja.

-Auch…eso me dolió- se quejaba Choromatsu cuando intentaba incorporarse. Junto a él, en las mismas condiciones estaban dos de sus hermanos: Karamatsu e Ichimatsu.- ¿Están bien? ¿Y los demás?

-E-estamos bien- contestaba Ichimatsu mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Parece que nos hemos separado mientras caíamos- Choromatsu volteó a ver el lugar en donde estaban, todo era oscuro pero a pesar de ello podían ver los dibujos infantiles plasmados en el suelo, además de estar rodeados de objetos similares a los que vieron a lo largo de toda la galería, las cabezas, los maniquís, hasta las muñecas azules se encontraban ahí.

-¡WAHH!- gritó Karamatsu, asustando y poniendo alerta a los otros dos- My sunglasses no están- Karamatsu revisaba sus bolsillos y alrededor suyo pero, sus "preciadas" y dolorosas gafas de sol que había estado conservando no estaban…como si importaran tanto.

-No hagas un drama- Choromatsu tendió una mano al cuarto hermano para que se pudiera levantar- son solamente un par de horribles gafas, preocúpate cuando no encuentres tu…-Choromatsu metió su mano dentro de la bolsa de su sudadera, aquella donde se supone que estaría su rosa verde…aquella que estaba completamente vacía ahora.

-¿Choromatsu?- preguntaba el segundo al ver la cara de preocupación y miedo que había adoptado su hermano- ¿ocurre algo?

-M-mi rosa…no está- alarmado investigaba en su otro bolsillo, con los mismos resultados- ¡no está! ¡Esa rosa está conectada a mí! ¡Si le llaga a pasar algo yo…!- Karamatsu lo tomó de los hombros, intentando calmar a su hermano.

-La encontraremos, no te preocupes- lo miro directamente a los ojos, aquella mirada segura que muy pocas veces adoptada, Choromatsu un poco relajado por las palabras de su hermano solamente asintió.

-Todos caímos desde arriba a este lugar- hablaba Ichimatsu- tu rosa debe estar en algún lado de esta caja- los tres comenzaron la búsqueda de la rosa, investigando, sin separarse demasiado, los objetos de aquella ridícula y excéntrica habitación, que definitivamente no les transmitía confianza alguna.

Al otro lado de la habitación, los otros tres hermanos apenas comenzaban a despertar, el golpe había sido duro y sus cuerpos habían sufrido pequeños golpecitos durante la caída.

-¿Están bien?- Osomatsu se sentaba en el suelo, sobándose un poco los adoloridos brazos.

-Yo estoy bien- respondía Todomatsu en las mismas condiciones- ¿y tú, Jyushimatsu-niisan?- el menor volteo a ver al quinto hermano, quien tenía una sonrisa alarmada y no paraba de girar la cabeza- ¿sucede algo?

-N-no está…- por primera vez en todo este rato, la que creían que era una imborrable sonrisa, se esfumó del rostro de aquel hermano. – Mi rosa…no está…

-¿¡Eh?!- Osomatsu y Todomatsu se levantaron en un segundo, acercándose al preocupado Jyushimatsu, sus ojos acuosos comenzaban a querer soltar las lágrimas, alarmado por no encontrar su rosa.

-¿T-tu rosa es amarilla cierto? ¿Igual a la de Mary?- Osomatsu volteaba a todas direcciones, vio aquella habitación oscura con los dibujos de crayola y las muñecas horribles que habían acompañado a la niña pero…no había rastro de la rosa de Jyushimatsu.

-Si…un poco más grande- Jyushimatsu comenzaba a gimotear de la tristeza. Todomatsu le sobaba la espalda, intentando confortarlo pero el pobre se encontraba bastante deprimido y, era razonable. Todos ellos estaban de alguna manera conectados con sus rosas, si algo le llegase a pasar a la rosa de Jyushimatsu…quien sabe qué ocurriría con él.

-No te preocupes- Osomatsu se acercó al par, queriendo parecer un poco más calmado. Ambos se levantaron y Osomatsu abrazó cálidamente al menor- Vayamos a investigar, seguramente que tu rosa se encuentra en alguna parte de esa horrible caja- a pesar de que la mano de Jyushimatsu estaba oculta por sus largas mangas, Osomatsu la tomó con confianza. El menor se limpió las gotitas que habían logrado salir y siguió a su hermano, quien en el fondo estaba aterrado, tendrían que encontrar a sus hermanos y a la flor de Jyushimatsu.

La cada de juguetes no era extensa, fue gracias a ello que no les tomó mucho tiempo reagruparse. Desafortunadamente, no era una, sino dos flores las que se encontraban desaparecidas y, mientras más minutos pasaban, los dos hermanos sentían que se reducían las probabilidades de encontrarlas.

-Tal vez….deberíamos buscar una llave en su lugar- sugería Choromatsu algo decaído.

-No nos iremos de este lugar hasta encontrarlas- el par se sorprendió ante las palabras de Todomatsu, esperarían que él fuese el que quisiera salir lo más rápido posible pero en verdad demostraba preocupación por las dos rosas de sus hermanos.

-No dejaremos las rosas en un horrible lugar- dijo en un tono más bajo Ichimatsu, probablemente su rostro estaría rojo por la vergüenza de sus palabras, aunque no podían verlo ya que el cuarto hermano les taba dando la espalda.

-Además, tenemos tiempo de buscarlas, ya que aquí está la llave- decía Osomatsu mientras levantaba una pequeña llavecita color rosa- tal vez sea la de la habitación de afuera, tengo el presentimiento que nos falta poco para salir.

Todos sonrieron levemente ante la noticia, el par de hermano sin rosa cruzaron miradas, esperanzados de salir pronto de allí y sintiéndose protegidos por el resto de los sextillizos, lo malo fue que aquella conmovedora sensación no duro mucho, ya que la chillona e inolvidable voz de Mary hizo eco cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un regalo para mí?- la chica le hablaba a una de las muñequitas vivientes, al verla, los seis chicos se escondieron tras un par de maniquís y otros objetos, nunca sin perderla de vista.

-¡Siii! ¡Son tan bonitas! ¿En verdad son para mí? ¡Oh, muchas gracias!- desde atrás, los chicos lograban ver como la muñequita saltaba mientras le daba a Mary…

-Son nuestras rosas…-susurraba Choromatsu al ver como la niña tenía entre sus manos un par de rosas, una de color verde y otra amarilla

-Esto no puede ser…-susurraba también Karamatsu, observó a sus dos hermanos que miraban con profunda preocupación a la niña, podría jurar que estaban temblando. Su mirada chocó con la de Osomatsu, quien asintió en silencio y ambos salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba la niña, siendo seguidos por sus sorprendidos hermanos

-¡Mary!- la chica sonrió al ver como la banda de ninis se le acercaba.

-¡Oh! ¡Chicos! ¿Han podido encontrar lo que estaban buscando?- todos se quedaron en silencio mirándola duramente- De todas formas, ¡miren lo que me han regalado! ¿Verdad que son bonitas?- Mary levantaba el par de flores que tenia mientras soltaba unas cuantas risitas, su sonrisa ya no parecía nada a la inocente niña que creyeron que era.

-Esas rosas…no son tuyas- la voz de Ichimatsu temblaba, a pesar de estar detrás de los mayores.

-¿Eh?, ¡ah! Ahora que recuerdo, ¿todos ustedes tenían rosas, verdad?- la niña fingía sorpresa- entonces estas son de… ¿Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu?- la niña apoyaba su mano sobre su mejilla mientras los nombraba- ¡Qué casualidad que la de Jyushimatsu sea tan parecida a la mía! ¡Y la de Choromatsu es bastante curiosa!- Mary se balaceaba sobre sus pies, simulaba bailar dando vueltas y su vestido se ondeaba por el movimiento, a ninguno de los chicos les hizo gracia que no intentara devolverlas.

-Devuélveselas…por favor- Osomatsu estaba mordiéndose la lengua para intentar hacer esa petición lo más cordial posible.

-Hummm no sé…- la chica vio directamente al par de hermanos y ellos sintieron los escalofríos recorrerles por toda la espalda- ¿quieren que se las devuelva?- los chicos asintieron lentamente con la cabeza.

-Bueno…hmm- la niña miraba hacia arriba como si en verdad estuviera pensándolo- ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!- dio un saltito de felicidad- ¿Qué tal si alguno de sus hermanos me intercambia su rosa por la de ustedes? ¡Serán dos por el precio de uno!

-¿Que…?- todos se quedaron en silencio, cerrando los puños mientras intentaban controlarse ante la petición- ¡Ya se! ¿Y si me dan la de Karamatsu? Ustedes se estaban quejando mucho de que era doloroso y cosas así- la niña señalaba directamente con su dedito flacucho al chico quien comenzaba a sentir un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos.

-¡No podríamos…!- Todomatsu se calló al ver como el segundo hermano daba el primer paso, acercándose a Mary- ¡Karamatsu-niisan!

-No se preocupen- Karamatsu volteó a ver a todos con una pequeña sonrisa, claramente aterrado por la situación.

-No- Osomatsu detuvo de la muñeca a su hermano, su mano estaba temblando- ¿Mary, no preferirás quedarte con la mía?- Osomatsu levantó la mirada y le sonrió a la niña- la mía es roja y es más bonita que cualquier otra- Osomatsu se acercó a pasos ligeros a la niña y, cuando estuvo cerca, se hincó para mostrársela, justo como si en verdad estuviese feliz de obsequiarla.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Es muy bonita!- la niña estaba a punto de tomarla pero Osomatsu la movió para evitarlo- primero regresa la de Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu- la niña hizo caso y le entregó ambas flores antes de arrebatarle con euforia la roja a Osomatsu.

-¡Tengo una rosa roja! ¡Tengo una rosa roja!- la risa de la chica se distorsionaba con el eco de la habitación. Volteó a ver a los sextillizos y les sonrió sínicamente antes de comenzar a correr.

-¡O-oye!- todos estaban dispuestos a perseguirla, pero Osomatsu alzó su brazo en clara señal que se detuvieran.

-No tiene caso- susurró mientras suspiraba- al menos pudimos recuperar las suyas, es como dijo ella, ¡dos al precio de uno!- Osomatsu sonreía como siempre, se acercó a Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu entregándoles sus respectivas rosas- no las vuelvan a perder.

-O…Osomatsu…niisan- ambos tomaron sus flores y mantenían su mirada baja, sintiéndose claramente culpables por lo que acababa de pasar.

-No se preocupen- Osomatsu despeino a ambos hermanos, intentando que aquello sirviera para levantarles el ánimo, pero claramente era imposible.

Todos tenían algo que decir pero ninguno podía atreverse, más bien ninguno tenía el valor para hablar. Pero no fue necesario, ya que la habitación pareció oscurecerse de pronto, haciendo el ambiente más pesado, risas y gritos comenzaron a oírse alrededor.

-¿Y ahora qué?- se quejaba Ichimatsu cuando vio todo oscurecer.

-¡Se están moviendo! ¡Se están moviendo!- Todomatsu jalaba de un brazo a Karamatsu, aterrado. Las muñecas azules que se encontraban dentro, comenzaban a moverse de forma terrorífica mientras soltaban sus abrumadoras risas, se acercaban y comenzaban a rodear a los Matsuno.

-¡Corran!- todos emprendieron la huida, huyendo e intentando no tocar a las horribles criaturas. Intentaban no separarse pero era casi imposible seguir el paso de todos, los muñecos salían por doquier.

-¡Suban!- gritó Karamatsu quien alcanzó a ver las escaleras al fondo. Un segundo más tarde y los Matsuno no hubieran podido escapar de allí.

-Odio este lugar…-hablaba cansado Choromatsu recargado en la pared, intentando recuperar el aliento

-Odio mas a esas muñecas- completaba Ichimatsu quien había recurrido mejor a sentarse para descansar.

Todos suspiraron un par de veces más antes de poder levantarse nuevamente. Estaban dispuestos a continuar caminando cuando un quejido por parte del mayor salió, preocupando al resto.

-¡Osomatsu-niisan!- gritaron todos cuando vieron al mayor doblarse de dolor, mientras su piel comenzaba a abrirse en forma rasguños y moretones.

-E-estoy…bien- intentó incorporarse pero el dolor se volvía cada vez más agudo, haciendo que hasta un hilito de sangre comenzara a salir de su boca- De…deberíamos continuar…

-¿¡Estás loco?! ¡No puedes seguir en estas condiciones!- regañaba Choromatsu quien intentaba que su hermano no se moviera para evitar agravar las lesiones.

-¡Seguro que esa Mary está haciendo algo con la flor de Osomatsu-niisan!- afirmaba Todomatsu. Volteó por todos lados y, a unos cuantos metros por delante ellos, encontró un par de pétalos rojos.

-Váyanse… adelantándose…-la voz de Osomatsu se oía cada vez mas rasposa, como si se le estuviese dificultando hablar- Yo los alcanzaré en un instante.

-¡No te dejaremos!- Choromatsu veía al resto de sus hermanos, nadie sabía qué hacer- Dos de nosotros deberíamos quedarnos contigo y los demás ir tras Mary para recuperar tu flor para luego…-Osomatsu apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hermano, pidiéndole silencio.

-No se preocupen por mi- Osomatsu empezaba a respirar pausadamente, sonoramente, su pecho le dolía como si alguien lo estuviese asfixiando- Vayan adelantándose…

-Yo me quedare con él- Karamatsu dio varios pasos para quedar cerca de su hermano- Ustedes vayan detrás de Mary- los demás asintieron con aquella indicación y, sin perder un minuto más salieron rápidamente- Ellos no iban a irse a menos que dijera eso…- Karamatsu comenzaba a dejar salir las primeras lagrimas de sus ojos, observando el deplorable estado de su hermano.

-Desde hoy…Karamatsu…tendrás que ser el hermano mayor…-Karamatsu se arrodilló a lado de Osomatsu intentando detener su llanto, pero era imposible- Cuida de todos…

-Lo siento…si yo hubiese sido el que…- pero Osomatsu no lo dejo terminar, ya que acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Karamatsu

-Eres demasiado amable…Karamatsu- susurró antes de perder el conocimiento. Como si el cuerpo de Osomatsu se hubiese vuelto de piedra, Karamatsu no pudo moverlo de su lugar aun cuando lo intentara, esta probablemente sería la despedida…

Mientras tanto, los cuatro menores se encargaban de correr lo más rápido que podían. El camino por el que iban comenzó a tener varios pétalos rojos esparcidos y, mientras más avanzaban la cantidad de pétalos aumenta.

-…No me quiere- alcanzaron a oír la voz de la niña. Sigilosos y ocultos por una pared avanzaban hacia donde se encontraba- ¡Me quiere!...No me quiere… ¡Sí! ¡Si me quiere!- la niña, aun sin saberse observada, dio algunos saltitos en su lugar y lanzó lejos el tallo de la flor roja que tenía en manos. Con emoción y júbilo, la niña salió dando saltitos y girando de la habitación.

-Es la flor…de Osomatsu-niisan- Jyushimatsu miraba horrorizado todos los pétalos en el suelo, ahora marchitos- Osomatsu-niisan ha…- y sus lagrimas comenzaban a hacer riachuelos en sus mejillas.

-¡Eso no pasará! ¡Osomatsu-niisan está con…Karamatsu-niisan!- expresó sorprendido Choromatsu cuando veía llegar al segundo hermano a la misma habitación justo por donde ellos habían llegado- ¿No te quedarías con Osomatsu-niisan?

-Yo…-Karamatsu no se atrevía a cruzar miradas con sus hermanos, por lo que siempre estaba viendo al suelo- Me ha dicho que se pondrá mejor si logramos atrapar a Mary, aun estamos a tiempo de salvarlo.

-Mary acaba de irse hacia allá- apuntaba Todomatsu quien ya estaba preparándose para ir tras ella.

-Antes de eso, me gustaría investigar mejor esta habitación- explicaba Karamatsu, quien disimuladamente se pasó su brazo interno por los ojos para borrar los rastros de lagrimas que hubiesen quedado. Con curiosidad, Karamatsu se dirigió hacia la pared del fondo en donde alcanzaban a verse los primeros peldaños de una escalera.

-Está cubierto por plantas y espinas- Ichimatsu también se acercaba para intentar moverlas, era inútil intentar pasar por allí.

-¿Todavía puedes incendiarlas, no es así?- habló Choromatsu dirigiéndose al mayor, quien tronó los dedos por la esplendida idea de su hermano. De su bolsillo, Karamatsu sacó el encendedor y, con un poco de maña antes que de fuerza, logró hacer que el fuego se expandiera por los tallos, incendiándolas y dejando el paso libre.

-No me da buena espina subir- decía Todomatsu, las escaleras estaban tan empinadas y largas que no podía ver hasta donde llegaban.

-Supongo que solo iremos, buscaremos algo para ayudar a Osomatsu-niisan y después regresaremos- le intentó calmar Choromatsu mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. Al final todos subieron cuidadosos las escaleras, espantándose por cada chirrido de los escalones más desgastados.

En la cima, una habitación amplia los esperaba, con paredes oscuras y un montón de cosas en el fondo, entre ellos, se alcanzaba a divisar un cuadro que cubría más de la mitad de la pared.

-Tal vez encontremos algo de utilidad- todos se encaminaban hacia el bulto de cosas hasta que oyeron un par de pasos detrás suyos, la niña de largo cabello rubio nuevamente estaba esperándolos a sus espaldas.

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¡Ustedes no pueden entrar aquí, váyanse ahora!- la niña parecía volver a perder los estribos, alterada, enojada y amenazante- ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora! ¡AHORAAAAA!- la chica volvió a empuñar el cuchillo que guardaba dentro de su vestido, apuntando peligrosamente a los hermanos que se les había formado un nudo en el estomago-¡MARCHENSE!- el piso tembló con tal intensidad que comenzó a quebrarse, las grietas parecían salir desde el lugar en donde estaba parada Mary.

-¡Corran!- gritó Karamatsu cuando se dio la vuelta y seguir su propia orden, todos habían comenzado a correr, el miedo que podía infundir aquella pequeña niña no era comparable con aquellas esculturas o pinturas tétricas no, este podría ser descrito como el miedo más genuino que cualquiera pudiese haber sentido antes.

Mientras se acercaban, Karamatsu reconoció aquel cuadro del fondo, era el cuadro de Mary, justo el mismo cuadro que estaba en la enciclopedia que había leído con Osomatsu cuando fueron separados del resto, tal vez si destruía ese cuadro…

Sin otra alternativa, Karamatsu sacó el encendedor y los encendió torpemente, si su idea no funcionaba todos acabarían muertos allí mismo, así que con un poco de valentía, lanzó el objeto hacia el cuadro, ocasionando un gran escándalo al romper el vidrio y en cuestión de segundos el lienzo comenzaba a incendiarse.

-¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡NO LO HAGAS!- alcanzó a gritar una agonizante Mary, quien dejó caer el cuchillo para comenzar a alborotar sus propios mechones de cabello, a medida que el cuadro se hacía cenizas, la niña también desaparecía, se desintegraba y quemaba para simplemente dejar una montañita negra en donde se encontraba.

Todos observaban atónitos la escena, sin saber qué decir, sin saber que hacer…

-Ella ha…-susurraba Choromatsu sin dejar de ver los restos de Mary

-Ella no era humana- Ichimatsu prefirió desviar su mirada, sentía su corazón casi salir de su propio pecho por lo rápido que iba- No creo que encontremos nada útil aquí- intentaba cambiar el tema mientras veía a los lados los objetos esparcidos, muñecas, cuentos y lápices para colorear...probablemente todos ellos eran los juguetes de Mary.

Los cinco se tomaron un rato mas antes de poder ponerse de pie y salir caminando de aquella habitación. Presentían que la salida de aquel lugar estaría cerca.

-Regresemos por Osomatsu-niisan y larguémonos de aquí- los cuatro menores se dirigían hacia las escaleras pero Karamatsu los detuvo antes de que continuaran.

-Probablemente Osomatsu-niisan ya se haya adelantado ¿no creen? Sigamos- y sin esperar alguna respuesta, Karamatsu se dirigía a la salida de la habitación, aliviado hasta que oyó las pisadas de sus hermanos detrás de él

-¿Karamatsu-niisan?- preguntaba Todomatsu intentando seguir el paso del segundo, quien caminaba rápido, prácticamente estaba comenzando a correr.

Fue poco el recorrido antes de toparse con la casita rosada del centro, la llave que habían conseguido en la caja de juguetes encajaba perfectamente en la cerradura y sin perder más tiempo, todos entraron.

El interior era bastante diferente a como había sido el último tramo de la galería, ya no había más dibujos hechos con crayola, las paredes volvían a ser solidas y comunes, aunque las escaleras resultaban ser bastante oscuras, estrechas y casi kilométricas.

-Esta…muy oscuro. Se quejaba Todomatsu sin despegar su mano de la pared, intentando guardar la compostura y no mostrar su fobia a la oscuridad.

Cuando terminaron los escalones, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad del lugar y, después de cruzar un pequeño pasillo, comenzaban a reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraban.

-¡La galería de arte!- exclamó Choromatsu cuando llegaron a la recepción del lugar, los panfletos y los carteles seguían en el mismo lugar donde estaban.

-No hay nadie mas- fue el turno de Ichimatsu para hablar, dándose cuenta que los únicos en el edificio parecían ser ellos y eso…era bastante inquietante. Todos investigaron el piso inferior y al no encontrar nada relevante, decidieron subir al siguiente piso.

-¡No hay nadie!- exclamaba Jyushimatsu volteando a todos lados, el silencioso lugar creaba eco entre las paredes. Todos recorrieran nuevamente la galería, hasta llegar a aquella pintura en donde todo había comenzado.

"El mundo fabricado" era el titulo que Osomatsu no había alcanzado a terminar de leer antes de que se vieran encerrados en la extraña galería. Pero, esta vez mostraba cosas diferentes a las que habían visto por primera vez.

-Esa es la recepción… ¡y las personas que estaban en la galería!- decía entusiasmado Todomatsu cuando se acercaba a la pintura.

-Si saltamos a la pintura, tal vez podamos regresar a nuestro mundo- completó Karamatsu justo después de sus palabras una cegadora luz los deslumbró unos segundos y, cuando volvieron a abrir sus ojos, el marco de la pintura había desaparecido, como si los estuviese incitando a saltar y salir de allí.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Salgamos!- Karamatsu empujó a Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu sin previo aviso quienes sorprendidos lograron entrar dentro de la pintura, imposibilitados a regresar atrás.

-¡Oi, Cacamatsu! ¡Al menos avisa antes, imbécil!- gritó Ichimatsu desde la pintura, su voz de comenzaba a escuchar como eco, así que todos estaban más que seguros que aquella era la salida. Todomatsu, por si solo saltó a la pintura, cayendo a lado de sus dos hermanos.

-Pero…Osomatsu-niisan no está por aquí- Choromatsu no ocultaba su preocupación por el mayor, Karamatsu se sentía un poco culpable por ocultar lo que había ocurrido allá atrás, cuando no lograba mover a Osomatsu para llevarlo consigo…cuando no lograba despertarlo de su muy profundo sueño…

-Choromatsu- llamó aun así decidido el mayor- En realidad….

-¡Oi! ¡Chicos!- ¿sus oídos lo estaban traicionando? Es que acaso esa voz no era de…- ¡Uff! ¡Les dije que se adelantaran pero no creí que avanzarían tanto! ¿Pensaban dejarme atrás?- Osomatsu, el hijo mayor, respiraba agitadamente, había corrido para alcanzarlos.

-¡Osomatsu-niisan!- gritaron cuatro de los cinco hermanos, Karamatsu no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, él había visto como su hermano mayor había…

-¿Pero qué están haciendo chicos? He encontrado la salida, es por el otro lado- Osomatsu mostraba una imperturbable sonrisa mientras su indiscutible hábito se hacía presente, pasaba su dedo índice por debajo de su nariz.

-No, Osomatsu-niisan de hecho esta es la salida, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu ya brincaron dentro.

-¡Wah! ¡Qué problema! Pero deben creerme, la salida es en la otra dirección, de hecho ya hasta pude ver a nuestros padres- reía animadamente, vengan conmigo- el chico extendió su mano para que los demás lo siguieran.

-Pero…-seguía replicando Choromatsu.

-¡LES DIJE QUE VINIERAN!- el humor del mayor cambio rápidamente, su sonrisa divertida de hasta hace unos momentos se había desvanecido y sus ojos mostraban desespero, aquel gesto…ni en sus mas locos sueños Osomatsu habría mostrado aquel gesto.

-Tú no eres Osomatsu- Karamatsu tomó del brazo al tercero y junto con él, brincaron hacia el cuadro donde los otros tres los estaban esperando. Una luz cegadora se hizo presente, sus pies perdieron el suelo, no sabían donde era arriba, abajo, izquierda o derecha, sus cabezas daban vueltas y todo lo vivido en aquella galería se desvaneció en un parpadeo.

-Nosotros… ¿no hemos pasado mucho tiempo ya viendo esto?- Choromatsu veía con cansancio aquella pintura titulada "El Mundo Fabricado".

-De todos modos, no es como si nos interesara la galería de todos modos- continuo diciendo Ichimatsu.

-Dejen de quejarse ustedes dos, tal vez podamos encontrar algunas chicas lindas por aquí- todos comenzaron a caminar, aburridos por aquel lugar.

-¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Muscle, muscle!- gritaba con efusividad Jyushimatsu, teniendo como respuesta el típico "shhh" de los demás visitantes para que guardara silencio. Los demás hermanos se inclinaron un poco apenados.

-My Little Jyushimatsu no grites demasiado, ¿understand?- y el mayor de los Matsuno, Karamatsu, le ofreció una pequeña paleta a su hermano quien aceptó gustoso- Que extraño…creí que traía para todos- de su bolso derecho únicamente sobraba una pelita rosada, aquella que era para Todomatsu.

-No importa de todos modos estamos muy grandes para…- cuando Choromatsu guardó su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, alcanzó a percibir algo y, al sacarlo, era una paleta igual a la de sus hermanos, solo que esta era de envoltura verde- Y…al parecer ya me la habías dado.

Ichimatsu también revisó sus bolsillos y encontró el mismo descubrimiento de Choromatsu, pero el suyo tenía una envoltura morada.

-No lo recuerdo, pero son regalos para mis queridos brothers- todos se llevaron la paleta a la boca, sin embargo pasaron a lado de su hermano mayor sin siquiera haber oído sus palabras, ignorándolo completamente.

Todos anduvieron juntos por el piso y, ya algo aburridos no prestaron atención al resto de los cuadros antes de bajar por las escaleras

-Busquemos a papá y mamá para irnos de aquí- Todomatsu entraba dando saltitos a la otra sala, donde pudieron ver de inmediato a su padre.

-Fue idea de su madre, si quieren irse díganle a ella primero- suspiró resignado Matsuzou cuando vio aburridos a sus cinco hijos ninis- estaba buscándolos así que probablemente esté en el piso de arriba.

-Otra vez subiendo- se quejaba Ichimatsu cuando todos retomaron las escaleras para buscar a su madre.

-¿Eh?- Jyushimatsu se detuvo cerca de la puerta antes de continuar- ¡Miren, miren!- llamó a sus hermanos quienes recibieron nuevamente el "shhh" de los demás visitantes.

-Jyushimatsu por favor deja de…- Choromatsu no pudo terminar su regaño debido a que sus ojos se toparon con la pintura que señalaba Jyushimatsu.

-¿Oigan, no creen que se parece a nosotros?- habló Todomatsu, viendo un poco asustado la extraña pintura.

En el cuadro, se mostraba la pintura de un chico recargado en una pared, como si estuviera durmiendo y con la mirada decaída. El chico en cuestión tenía un peinado corto, con dos graciosos cabellos saliendo de la parte superior. Vestía con una sudadera rojiza y unos jeans azules, de alguna manera parecía melancólico y solitario. El titulo del cuadro era: "Retrato olvidado".

-No me da buena espina- Choromatsu se acercó más para verlo con detenimiento-Somos quintillizos, con el mismo rostro, no me dan ganas de tener uno mas así, además ¿no sienten escalofríos al verlo?

-Tal vez es un cuadro maldito- una sonrisa siniestra se posó en el rostro de Ichimatsu, asustando al resto.

-¡Mis ninis!- escucharon el llamado de su madre al borde de la escalera- ¡Hemos venido todos juntos, así que vengan, después de ver la galería podremos irnos!

-Ufff ni modo- suspiró Todomatsu- tendremos que ser una familia "normal" por un buen rato- cada uno de los quintillizos se fue retirando, olvidando el tema del cuadro, excepto por Karamatsu, quien no podía apartar su mirada.

-¡Karamatsu-niisan!- llamó Jyushimatsu, los demás comenzaban a bajar las escaleras.

\- ¡En seguida voy!- una última mirada le dedico al cuadro antes de darse la vuelta, aquella pintura le inquietaba bastante, aunque no sabía exactamente la razón. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, su mano izquierda encontró una última paleta (de envoltura roja) escondida en los bolsillos de su sudadera y al verla, una voz le susurró en sus pensamientos "Desde hoy, Karamatsu, tendrás que ser el hermano mayor. Cuida de todos"

Inmediatamente volteó a ver otra vez el cuadro, no se había percatado que aquel chico de la pintura estaba sonriendo y, a pesar de ello, se lograba distinguir una casi imperceptible lágrima recorriendo su mejilla. Un poco inseguro, decidió desenvolver el dulce y llevárselo a la boca.

Aquel día, los quintillizos Matsuno olvidaron por completo a quien una vez había sido el hermano mayor y todo lo relacionado con el Mundo de Guertena.

 **-FIN-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Si mis cuentas no me fallan este es mi fanfic mas largo subido hasta ahora (escribo puras historias cortas) así que estoy bastante emocionada QwQ. Muchísimas gracias a quienes llegaron hasta esta parte del escrito, creo que sus comentarios, muchos o pocos, me sirvieron para encontrar la motivación de subirlo hasta el final. No quiero aburrirlos con mis dramas así que les recuerdo que pueden dejar sus reviews y críticas constructivas en la cajita de review, todos y cada uno de ellos son bien recibidos en mi corazón.

Ahora, antes de que alguien lo diga: NO, no escribiré los demás finales. Como saben, Ib tiene varios finales (siete si no mal recuerdo) pero he decidido dejar el final del retrato olvidado por diversas razones. Primero, me encantan los dramas, segundo, es el primer final que saqué en el juego por lo que es algo importante para mí y, finalmente, es que la inspiración para este fic nació de un fanart (Pixiv ID:57516395, Artista: ひまじん) donde demostraba este mismo final y he querido terminarlo de esta manera.

Sin más que decirles y agradecerles una última vez, me despido, esperando que podamos leernos una vez mas en algún futuro –inserte música dramática aquí- ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Escribí hace dias un fanfic KaraIchi por si a alguien le interesa y otro Gerita (Hetalia). Y si, me encanta auto-publicitarme xD

P.D2: Creo que cada capítulo era más largo que el anterior ._.


End file.
